


Reporting in Captain!

by GaiaSophia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bazz is best Captain, F/M, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, Reader is in love with Sidon but Sidon dosn't feel the same way, Slow Burn, THIS IS A BAZZ/READER FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSophia/pseuds/GaiaSophia
Summary: Our reader is hired by Traysi, owner of the most popular gossip article 'The Rumor Mill.' It is up to the reader to get the biggest scoop about Hyrule's hottest fish, Prince Sidon. But, what turns from a simple job becomes a roaring passion fire when not only is the reader's heartstrings ensnared by the Prince, but the Captain finds himself falling in love with the girl he saved.Again, BAZZ/READER fic!





	1. A New Job

**Author's Note:**

> Was almost going to take Nonsy's suggestion title of "That Hot Fish Captain." So it is the unofficial alternative title.
> 
> So hey everyone! I have gotten a lot...and I mean A LOT of requests to do a Bazz/Reader fic. Apparently, a lot of you fell for the Captain in my other story "Princy Prince:Two Paths." For those of you who haven't read it, don't worry the stories do not cross over. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re hired!”

You sat up in your interview chair. “T…thank you so much!” you said, desperately trying not to sound too excited.

Traysi handed you your reporter pen and paper. “These are the tools of the trade kiddo! Now, your first assignment is to get a hot scoop on…” She rolled her hands for dramatic effect. “The Prince of the Zora! He is hot stuff right now ever since the Domain opened up to travelers! Every girl wants to know about the hot fish under the sea! And…looking at your beauty, you should have no problem getting something interesting for the best paper…The Rumor Mill!”

You stood up from your chair. “I will do my best maam!”

Traysi put her hands on her hips. “That’s the kind of spunk we need! Now go get em!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Easier said than done. You forgot you had to cross a whole fucking desert to even begin your journey. Out of all the places to be based in, Gerudo Town. Really? Yet, it did make a bit of sense with the subject you have been tasked to ‘research.’ From the details your boss gave you, he was incredibly tall. A perfect fit for any single Gerudo. With this scoop, papers would be flying. Maybe you would even get a nice bonus?

You ate some frozen meat at the inn before you left. Hopefully, it will keep you cool enough through the long trip across the desert. Usually, you kept to yourself and let other people do the same. Yet, your little sensitive Hylian ears picked up a most interesting conversation.

“Hey, have you heard about Prince Sidon? Apparently, he is super tall.”  
“Really? Is he single?  
“Of course! I wouldn’t tell you if he wasn’t!”  
“I may have to plan a trip to Zora’s Domain then…”

Oh, this story was going to be your meal ticket! No more scrounging up mushrooms and apples to every night! You stood up and headed to the sand seal renter.

“Alright! That will be 20 rupees!”

You took out the last of your money. “Here’s to hoping.” You whispered and handed the rupees to the merchant. In turn, she handed you the reigns of a sand seal named Lily. You took out your shield and set it under your feet. With a flick of the reigns, you were off. Lily moved at a breakneck pace. The sand slid underneath your shield. This was definitely a better alternative to walking. Much safer too.

Looking out into the desert, there were plenty of hungry monsters eyeing you. With your ride though, they couldn’t even think of chasing you down. You stomach churned at the thought of getting caught. You have heard stories of people captured by monsters. Eaten alive, just one limb eaten, and for the females…a worse fate is expected.

~~~~~~~~~

By the evening, you made it to the outskirts of the desert. Once Lily slowed down, you hoped off your shield and patted her head. “You know where to go, right?”

“Arf” it replied.

Although you don’t speak seal, you could take that as a yes. You nodded to the seal and it took off. After a deep, reassuring breath, you set out for the stable to retrieve your trusty steed. You scurried over to the stable, hoping you could get a good amount of distance covered before nightfall. After all, you were now out of money to stay. And like hell you were going to suck someone off for a place to sleep.

The stablemaster brought out your trusted horse. He was huge, a true monster. Black coat with orangey-red fur. ‘Ganon’ you called him. As he struck fear into people just like the monster who once surrounded Hyrule Castle did. Ganon nuzzled your shoulder in a sort of ‘I missed you’ way. You patted his nose and pressed your face against his. “Come now, you couldn’t have missed me that much.” You whispered to your horse. You traced your hand down his side as you moved to saddle him. Goddess, it was so hard to get on this horse of yours. He was huge! You grabbed as high as you could and swung yourself onto his back. Once you caught your breath, you motioned him to start trotting.

The extremely nice thing of having such a powerful horse is that just like the sand seal, he can run faster than the monsters can. But, the sun was bout set as you approached Lake Hylia. “There are so many hills. Perfect places for an ambush. How about we camp on the bridge tonight? It will be better defended.” Ganon snorted in approval. His hooves clopping on the stone. Once you reached the center you looked around. “There are no monsters here-“ An arrow flew in front of your horse, causing him to buck you off himself. As you were flying you saw the edge of the bridge pass underneath you. You reached out to grab onto the ledge, but it became too far away. Gravity started to pull you down, further and further towards the watery abyss. A scream passed your lips at your fate. The roar of the air rushing past your ears was deafening. You looked beneath you and closed your eyes at the pain that was about to issue.

The smack of your body against the water sent a sharp pain through your entire body. The air from your lungs escaped in bubbles up to the surface. You could barely think. Which way was up? Water rushed into your lungs, stinging them. Goddess above you wish you knew how to swim while injured. Black started to encompass your vison when you felt a hand grabbing your waist and pulling you to the surface. Water spilled out of your mouth and air replaced it. Goddess help you…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You blinked, then opened your eyes fully. _Where am I?_ You registered a face, but it wasn’t like anything you have seen before. Scales as black as night but his chest and face where a pale white. “A…Zora?” you croaked. He smiled at you.

“Glad to see that you are alright. You took quite a fall.” He moved towards your legs, emitting a green glow with his hands. “Your arms and legs were broken as well as a few ribs. It was a good thing I was around. You would have died back there.”

“T…thank you.” You tried to sit up, but he put a hand on your chest, pushing you back down.

“I’m not finished healing you yet. Please stay still a bit longer.” He returned to his work. “What is your name, my drowned mouse?”

“(Y/N)…”

The Zora snorted a bit. “S…sorry. I’m not used to Hylian names. It…sounds funny.” He let out a few more chuckles. “My name is Bazz, captain of the Zora Royal Guard. I was put on duty here to take care of some monsters that were plaguing our fisherfolk.” He turned his attention back to your legs. “Goddess, you are in bad shape. How about I take you back to our domain and have the healers take care of you.”

You wanted to accept…but… “I don’t have any money to pay for that.” Bazz smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. I can cover you for a few days. What kind of man would I be to rescue a lady only to leave her for the monsters?” He guided you to wrap your hands around his neck. “Your body will hurt but try to hang in there.” He slowly moved into the water with you in tow. Once you got settled on his back, he began his swim towards the domain. After a silence, he faked a cough. “So, um….what were doing around such a dangerous place?”

You gave a half hearted laugh. “I was on my way to Zora’s Domain, actually.”

This seemed to peek the captain’s interest. “Oh, what in the world would bring you to the Domain during this time of year?” You made a confused noise. “Oh…you don’t know…well…it’s mating season my Hylian.” Your face became blood red and you felt dizzy. “No, don’t you go fainting from embarrassment. I need you to hang on. I am a kind person, but I do want to get home tonight.”

“I…was unaware…”

“You don’t seem like the vacationing type. What are you wanting to do? Try food? Study architecture? Find a handsome fish boyfriend?” He said that last one with a teasing tone in his voice.

“N…no! I was going to do an article on the Prince of the Zora for a newspaper. I recently got hired so it is extremely important to me to do a good job.”

Bazz seemed to drop in mood from your comments. He sighed, “Please respect his privacy though. He has enough girls swarming him daily. Don’t get me wrong, it’s great that you have this job. But, I have to pull enough of you off of him. It’s my unofficial job.”

You began to panic. “I won’t bother him one bit! Or you either! I don’t want to cause trouble for someone who showed me such kindness.” A sharp pain stopped you from saying anything further. Bazz did say he couldn’t heal you completely. So, your ribs must still be at least fractured.

“Relax, (Y/N). I am only forewarning you.” He chucked. “(Y/N)…who named you? Sounds like the name of a food.”

You pouted. “My mother, and it doesn’t sound like a food! You just are not used to Hylian names.” You realized he teased you to lighten the mood between you. You then attuned to the feeling underneath your hands. Bazz’s scales were soft, unlike a fish, but harder than skin. His headtail was lopped to one side to accommodate you. There were pure black scales on top with white cream-colored scales on the bottom. Zora were fascinating. “Isn’t your headtail heavy?”

“Well, I don’t know the difference. I have had one since I was born. What about you with all that ‘hair’ smacking in your face all the time?”

“I see your point.” You retorted. It was strange, for someone who looked so different from you, he acted just like any Hylian. Traysi made it seem like the Zora were some exotic people born from gods. But, at least this one, you could see yourself becoming close with.

“We’re here! Welcome to Zora’s Domain.” Bazz said cheerfully.


	2. Welcome to the Domain

 

“Alright. You are all patched up and ready to go. Come back in two days for a check-up. We want to make sure nothing is infected.” The healer smiled as she discharged you. You stood up and stretched. A new day, all healed, time to work.

You opened the front door to the domain. Nothing was more breathtaking or as beautiful as this sight. Blue stones artistically crafted to match the waves and air. Everything had, for lack of a better word, a flow to it. If only you could write a travel page for the Domain instead. But, if the first article about the prince goes well, then maybe you can come back to write it.

You walked down the crafted staircase out of the healing room. Even though you were just wearing simple boots, they clacked like they were the most expensive shoes in the world. You felt like a princess. You clacked your boots against the ground a few more times to make sure they were indeed your shoes. You giggled and twirled around, to the face of an amused Zora.

“What are you doing?” Bazz asked. You became self-conscious and began fixing your hair. “Good to see you are doing well.”

You mustered a proper pose. “Thank you for your concern. I was just enjoying the Domain’s Architecture.”

Bazz gave you a look that said ‘really?’ and bowed. “Well, I have my duties to attend to. Enjoy the Domain. But, not that much. Zora will start thinking that you are mad.” He headed off to a large fish-shaped building.

 _Bazz said that he worked for the prince. So, if I follow him then I can find out where he is._ You followed the guard at a distance. _I won’t bother him. But I can-_

“Excuse me miss, are you a traveler?” You turned to the owner of the voice. Like Hylia’s own, this Zora was the most beautiful creature you have ever seen. Red glimmering scales, beautiful smile, and Goddess those eyes! You felt your jaw slack in disbelief. “Are you alright?”

“I love you…”

Sidon showed signs of slight shock, but smiled.

“I mean…I love…your…feather! Goddess it looks good on you. I mean everything looks good on you.”

Sidon gave a low chuckle. “Why thank you, my dear Hylian. I am Prince Sidon. And to whom do I owe the pleasure of addressing?”

You opened your jaw and closed it. “Uhhhhh….uhhhhh….”

Sidon simply smiled. “Well traveler, welcome to our Domain. But, I must inquire, why are you here at such a time? Normally visitors are advised to leave the Domain for such a time as this.”

“I am…uhhhh” _I can’t just tell him that I am writing for a gossip article!_ “Captain Bazz saved me from a terrible fall at Lylia Hake…I mean Lake Hylia…haha…so he carried me here to be kneeled-I mean healed. Yes…healed.” You grinned as wide as you could. The dizziness came back from the prince being so close. There were stories about Zora eating Hylians as snacks. These mostly dissipated after the Calamity but…you wouldn’t mind being his snack.

“I see…well I will have to thank him for bringing such a lovely lady to the domain.” He took your hand and kissed the back of it. His smooth lips sent tingles down your spine. “Pardon me, but I must take my leave. Please, enjoy your stay in the domain.”

“You too.” You said with an airy sort of voice.

He smiled once more and headed off to the palace. Leaving you to decompress and organize your thoughts. ‘ _You too!’ I’m such an idiot!_ You covered your face with your hands. Hopefully, it would shut the shame out. But…wow the prince is really everything a girl could want… “Wait…I forgot to interview him for the article!” Now how will you get an audience with him! _No, no, it’s the Rumor Mill after all. I need to get some rumors!_ You penned down some of your encounter with the prince, blushing as you recalled the details. With that squared away, it was time to interview the inhabitants of the Domain!

~~~~~~~~~~

You headed towards the square with a beautiful statue of a Zora was erected. Glossy, beautifully crafted, you were sure this had to be the pinnacle of the artist’s career. You walked up to it, staring, entranced.

“Prince Sidon…”

Your sensitive ears overheard your trigger word in a group of female Zora. Two older ones and…a girl? Well, dreaming about marrying a prince should excite a female at any age. You casually strolled by and waved. “Hello, I couldn’t help overhearing you were talking about the prince.”

All the girls sighed. One of the older Zora spoke first “He has such glorious fangs, smooth scales…whenever I think about him…ahhh I can’t sleep at night!”

You seized the opportunity to pry “Have you ever talked to the prince? What is he like?”

The same girl grabbed her chest. “Oh! He looked my way the other day! But my favorite memory is when he saved me! I tripped and was almost about to fall down the steps. But Prince Sidon…ohhhh…he reached out and saved me! I was in his arms!” The girl looked like she was going to faint just by recalling the memory.

As wonderful as this is, you had to get something dirty and fast. “Does the prince have any secrets? Like what he likes or someone he secretly loves?”

The group of girls laughed. “No, our prince is so open with everyone! He would never do that to his people. He isn’t like other guys.”

Your smiled wavered, but slightly. No bother, even if he doesn’t have any secrets, finding out his irresistible attributes will give you more than enough content to write your article.

“Hey, do you like the prince as much as we do?” You nodded absentmindedly. “How about you join our fan club! We have a meeting tomorrow night! What do you say?”

 _Perfect!_ “Of course! It sounds like a lot of fun!” _This is perfect! I will be able to get as much information as I need through this._ “Where do you meet?”

The other older Zora pointed to the ledge. “We always meet by the runoff there, then we go to our meeting room. See you at sunset!”

You thanked them and headed to the opposite side of the square to record your findings in your book.

 

> Prince Sidon has garnered the affection of so many Zora, he has his own fan club. Every member is devoted to him wholeheartedly.
> 
> Put more details ------>
> 
> Saved girl from falling down stairs
> 
> Hard to sleep because thinking of him
> 
> Girls and women part of fan club

 

You tapped your pen to your chin before deciding that it was good enough for now. You can fill in the details later about each encounter. Of course, if something better comes along, you can always cut some out. You never thought that this would be so easy. But…a first-hand experience is still the headline of a good article. You set your sights on the palace above.

After a dozen or so of those marble steps, you reached the entrance. You walked up to the door to be stopped by a spear handle.

“Sorry Miss, you will have to make an appointment.” A guard gave you an unamused look. But, it turned into a slight smile. “Unless…you were to give me some compensation.”

“C…compensation?” you stammered.

“Well, I heard that Hylians…because of their teeth and all…put their mouths on each other. If you were to show me, I may let you pass.”

You jumped back from sheer revulsion. Goddess he wants you to _WHAT_. “U…ummm I think I will make an appointment, thank you.” You turned to leave, but the guard’s hand grabbed your arm to hold you back.

“Come now, I doubt you have ever been with a Zora. We are quite affectionate lovers I will have you know. My little pet, won’t you indulge meh-“

The guard hunched over, grabbing his side. Bazz stood there with another punch ready to fire if need be. “Please refrain from harassing travelers Fronk. To be honest, I am surprised you are so attentive.” Fronk bowed to his captain. “My post is open, feel free to cover it.” Bazz made a shooing motion to get to the other side of the stairs. Fronk scurried along to Bazz’s old post. The captain then turned to you. “This is why travelers stay away. Everyone is normal and kind except for this one week. How was talking to the prince?”

You were shocked that he knew. But, maybe the prince did get to the captain to thank him. _Mental note, the prince is attentive to his military._ You blushed deeply and avoided his gaze. “He was…wow Bazz, I almost fainted. He’s perfect in every way! Kind and sweet. But, I totally blew it. I kept tripping up over my words and bubbling.”

Bazz brought a hand to his chin and hummed. “I was under the impression that you were to write about him, not try and date him.”

Your face turned beat-red “N…no it’s not…I mean…I wouldn’t mind…but you’re right, career first.” You twiddled your thumbs. Your eyes shifted to the entrance of the palace. Bazz tilted his head in curiosity. You slowly moved around him towards the door. Well, before his spear blocked your path.

“Ah-ah Miss Reporter. The Royal Family is quite busy. Plus, you need an invitation.” Bazz gave you a side smile.

“Please Bazz. Can’t you pull some strings.” You begged.

Bazz keeled down to your level. “I don’t want to be a burden to someone who saved me.” He said in a mockery of your own voice.

You crossed your arms and pouted. “I don’t sound like that.”

This earned a chuckle from the captain. “Hylians are adorable when you poke them with a stick. You look like a puffer fish.” He poked your cheeks with his fingers. “Puff, puff”

“You’re a jerk.” You mumbled.

“And you are overstepping your boundaries. Look, I may be able to arrange things. But, it will take some time.” He shifted his weight onto his other leg and rearranged his spear.

“H…how long?”

Bazz made a thinking noise. “Well, since it is that week. I think that it will be about two days before I can get you in.” You sighed. You were hoping for a quick scoop so you could have enough money to eat. But now, it seems like you had to go out a forage your own food for the time being. Your stomach rumbled just at the thought of food, causing you to blush from embarrassment. Bazz patted the top of your head. “I get off my shift in a hour. I can treat you to some food and cozy place to sleep at my house if you would like. The afternoons here can be quite bright for travelers. With the water reflecting the sunlight and all. Plus, with your injuries, you do need more rest.”

You held up your hands. “I couldn’t. You already showed me so much kindness!”

Bazz gave you a sly smile and tilted up your chin. “And who said I was doing this all for free?” Your eyes widened in shock and fear coursed through your body. Bazz belted out a laugh. “Just kidding! As if I could sleep with a scaleless child.”

You pouted once again. “I’m not a child! I will have you know, by Hylian standards I am a woman!”

Bazz poked your cheeks. “Puff, puff.”

“Stop that!”


	3. He Called Me Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is getting a bit sick from an inflammation and Bazz cares! Wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter today!

Have…have you ever been alone with a man in his own house before? You sat rigged on a chair twiddling your thumbs as Bazz was grabbing food from the kitchen. A deep blush covered your cheeks. _What am I supposed to do? Should I offer to help? Should I just sit here quietly?_ You were so lost in your thoughts and anxieties that Bazz had the table all set by the time you made half a decision.  

“Are you all right? Your face is quite red.” Bazz brought his hand up to your forehead to check your temperature.  “Your eyes are unfocused too. Here,” He hooked his arms behind you and under your legs, bringing you to his chest and then up in the air. “lets get you to bed.”

“R…really I’m fine!” Your protests only managed to get an annoyed look from the captain. He carried you to his bedroom, all the while you were desperately trying to keep it together. Even though he stated that he had no interest in you, having him carry you off to his bed like a newly wedded bride made you…think he was going to something rather uncouth.

But those dreams were shattered once he dropped you on the bed. “Ooops, sorry you became too heavy for me.” You scowled at him as you shuffled under the covers. “Give me a second.” Bazz walked out of the room and came back with some fried fish. He sat in a chair next to you and cut you a slice with a really fancy fork. You wondered if everything in the Domain was elegant and beautiful if the cutlery was this nice. He held the bite in front of your lips.

“I…I can feed myself.” You said with embarrassment.

“Come on…my kindness will only go so far.” He retorted with impatience. You tentively opened your mouth. He brought the fork closer only to pull it away when you tried to take a bite. “Almost had it.” You lunged forward again. “So close.”

“Did you only bring me here, so you can have someone to tease?” Bazz smiled wide at your question. “I hate you.” He shrugged and set the rest of the food down on your lap and turned to leave. “Wait…ummm thank you…even if you are being kind of a jerk.”

Bazz chuckled. “Well, your welcome…even if you are being a pain in my ass.” He said teasingly. “Now get some rest. I have to go back on duty soon but I will return later tonight. Sweet dreams, puffer fish.”

You thought you finally understood Bazz a bit more as he shut the door. Just a guy who likes to tease you. He’s kind and caring but that one flaw made him…rather undesirable. But all in all, a good guy. After you finished your fish, the covers became oh too comfortable. Eyes shutting slowly, you drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You opened your eyes to an orange glow glossing over everything. For a few seconds, you couldn’t remember where you were at. Then the memories came back of Bazz feeding you and taking you to bed. You sat up and stretched the sleep away. The room was beautiful as well, carved from the same stone as the domain. Instead of its usual blue, it was a dusty orange from the light.

_The light…_

You jumped out of bed and grabbed your book. _I didn’t mean to sleep this late! I still need more information!_ You scurried to your shoes by the door and haphazardly put them on. _I still have some daylight. I still have time!_

You threw the door open in your haste and bolted out the door. The clacking of your shoes caught your ears again, but there was no time for that. You surveyed the area. No one was around the center of the Domain. _Anything interesting! Anyone to talk to!_ You slowed your pace. _Where is everyone?_

“(Y/N)? What are you doing out of bed?” Bazz was walking down the steps towards you.

“Bazz where is everyone?” This earned an embarrassed expression from the captain. Who replied,

“Ummm, well it is almost nighttime. Everyone is headed to bed.” You tilted your head in confusion. How does that explain anything? “It is mating season, my dear Hylian.”

The wheels began to turn. By bed, he meant _bed._ Your face flushed with embarrassment. “O…oh…” Bazz chuckled and then patted your head, messing up your hair.

“A woman by Hylian standards must be low, scaleless child.” You pouted at his comment. “Puff,puff.” He teased your cheeks again. You stared right into his smiling yellow eyes as he teased you. Poking, messing your hair, and giggling as you stood there and took it. That is, until a smile tugged at your lips. You couldn’t help it anymore and cracked up laughing with the armored fish. Tears pricked your eyes and your sides began to hurt.

“Is everything alright?” You turned around to find the owner of the voice. Your own must have fallen out of your mouth from the laughter, as you could not answer the prince’s question.

Bazz nudged you from behind, giving you some courage to speak. “Y…yes I-I-I was laughing with Bazz.”

Prince Sidon tilted his head to the side. “I saw that my dear Hylian. I meant what was it about?”

The flame of embarrassment was consuming your facial features as you could barely think. “Uhhh…Uhhh…that…I’m…uhh…a…s..s..scaleless child.”

Bazz leaned on his spear. “Wow, she admits the truth.” You shot him an accusing glance. “And has a bite too.”

Prince Sidon dropped to one knee to get more on your level. With his large hand, he caressed your smaller one and brought it to his lips. “I do apologize for my captain’s rude behavior. He doesn’t know how to…relate to beautiful women.” He brought your hand to his lips once more. “Please find it in your heart to forgive that rudeness.” You bobbed your head so hard in a ‘yes’ motion, that you were surprised it didn’t fall off. Sidon chuckled and kissed your hand a final time before standing up, nodding to Bazz, and taking his leave.

Your eyes followed the prince as he returned to his palace. Bazz audibly shifted his stance with a spear in hand. “You have a lot of girls to compete with if you want to mate with Sidon.”

You brought the back of your hand to your heart. “He called me beautiful…” You probably had the dumbest look on your face but none of that mattered, nothing mattered but that moment that is on repeat in your head.

_Beautiful…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit that comment button! Hit it like Bazz wants to!


	4. Fishsticks

“More…more…put more in your mouth dammit.” Bazz commanded. You shook your head. There is no way you could put more into your mouth. You were already so full. Bazz held your head in his hand while the other was occupied with guiding a fish stick into your mouth. You pushed him backwards, breaking his hold on you.

“I said I was full! Don’t go shoving food into my mouth! I can’t breathe like you! I need air!” Tears fell out of your eyes at his assault.

Bazz sighed and sat down in the chair next to your bedside. “The doctor said you need to increase your food and rest intake. I think the stress from this job is causing some inflammation in your lungs.”

“I can’t! I have to do that interview with the prince today! It’s-“ Bazz put a finger to your lips and guided your body down to the bed.

“Please, you have the possibility of dying you know. Our healers can only do so much when it comes to sickness. I am sure your boss will understand if you are late by a day or two.” He petted the top of your head in comfort. His eyes were serious but…caring? After an exasperated breath, he got up and opened a box that was haphazardly left to the side of the room. He took out what appeared to be a plush fish and tucked it into your arm. “This was mine when I was little. It…helps me sleep when I’m alone in bed. I usually sleep in the pool now, so I don’t use it. But…it should help you rest for the day.” Bazz pressed the toy to your chest and then removed his hand.

 _Is he trying to say sorry for earlier?_ You squeezed the toy in your arms. “T…thank you Bazz.” You nuzzled your face into the fish for good measure. When your eyes flickered up again, Bazz had a blush across his cheeks.

“Ummm, I should let you rest. I will be outside if you need me. I mean inside the house but outside the room. Yah…” Bazz slyly crept out the room. But, no thoughts flowed through your mind because the sleep rushed over you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A muffled sound woke you up from your slumber. _What is that noise?_ You slowly moved out of bed and to the door to open it. Hand rested on the door, your sensitive little ears registered what you were hearing.

“Ah…ah…goddess…”

You broke out into a feverish blush. It was mating season for the Zora. Was it that out of the blue that Bazz would partake in the festivities? He was a captain after all, a desirable job. Women love a man in uniform. Bazz probably has women crawling all over him. _What…kind of woman did he bring home?_ Internally, you debated on whether or not to look. Just a peek wouldn’t hurt? For research purposes?

You gently pushed open the door, making sure it doesn’t alert the Zora on the other side. What you saw confirmed your previous thoughts. But, denied others. The captain was lying on the floor, eyes shut tight, and thrusting his hips into his hand. His mouth expelling whimpers and wines of pleasure. But, your jaw dropped as you saw just how many was in his hand. Bazz…had two fish sticks, so to speak… Both tapered at the end, dripping with what you could only describe as precum. Clear but a little thicker.

“G…goddess…more…more…” Bazz moaned.

He moved his other hand to his gills where he began massaging them. His thighs curled back in towards his body at the sensation. Short breathes began to get in rhythm with the time of his hand. That rhythm got faster, more feverish. The captain was hardly breathing. Only taking in quick gasps of air in shallow breaths. “I…I…I’m gonna…” White liquid seeped through his fingers, toes grasped at the ground, his back arched back, and his mouth opened in a silent cry. That nice and thick cum glazed his front, coating his pecks and abs. Then, his body relaxed. Bazz laid in silence with his afterglow.

You sat up and tried to shut the door, only to have it squeak. You froze. Slowly, your eyes looked up to see the captain staring at you. He gave you a half smile.

“Enjoyed the show? Usually people respect privacy. Or is that just a Zora thing?” Bazz said, obviously annoyed.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I just was curious! I’m so sorry!” Shameful tears pooled in your eyes. Goddess above, why did you even think it was a good idea to pry?

Bazz sighed. “Go back to bed while I clean up. Then we can talk, alright?” You nodded and did what he asked.

In the bed, you curled up into a ball and threw the covers over you. Tears then began to fall as you wondered how you were going to get out of this one. Bazz was always so nice and kind to you. How could you? How could you shove all of his kindness back at him?

The door creaked open and the covers were thrown off your body. “Face me.” He commanded. With watery eyes you looked up at him, but still kept your body low to the bed. “Well…?” He tilted his head to the side.

You felt like a scolded child. “I…I’m sorry for watching you. I didn’t…I shouldn’t have…”

Bazz sighed. “It wasn’t a good timing on my part either. I knew you were napping and could wake up. But, I do have urges that need to be taken care of as well. Because, it is mating season. So, I’m sorry as well.” His eyes showed nothing but understanding and kindness. You wondered to yourself how Bazz is even a real person.

“You’re not angry with me?” You asked weakly. You began to lift your body off of the mattress as well.

Bazz smiled shyly and covered your hand with his own. “Of course not. I’m annoyed but not angry. Granted I’m annoyed every time I am around you but…”

“Hey!” You retorted.

Bazz poked one of your cheeks. Smiled and said, “There is my little pufferfish.”


	5. An Interview with the Prince

Bazz removed the thermometer from your mouth. “It seems like you are just barely normal. Well, temperature wise anyway.” You gave him a look.

“Does that mean my house arrest has ended?” you teased.

He stood up and placed his hands on his hips. “Well, for now. But, if your temperature goes back up, it will resume.”

You joyfully grabbed your tools of the trade and scurried out of his house, excited to continue your work.

“Don’t stress yourself!” you heard behind you. But, your mind was now focused on the task at hand. Where would you get your new lead? You headed down to the square and looked around. You seemed to have enough second-hand information from women. Perhaps an interview with a male would give you a more balanced outlook in your article. You looked around but there were no males to be found. Or anyone for that matter. Really, again?

“Well you are looking better.” The voice that cooed in your ear made you jump. “Oh, pardon me. I did not mean to scare you, young one.” Prince Sidon smiled sweetly at you.

“Oh…no…I mean I wasn’t scared.” You puffed out your chest to look somewhat intimidating.

The Prince leaned down and patted your head. “Of course not. Your poise strikes fear even in someone like me.” This caused you to blush. “Now, my captain said you would like to do an interview. Are you free right now?” You shook your head un and down as quick as you could, causing the prince to laugh. “If you keep doing that I am afraid your head may detach from your shoulders, young one.” You tried to avoid his brilliant and bright gaze. He offered his hand to you. “Come.” You slowly put your hand in his own.

 _How is this even happening!_ Your eye caught a smug smile from a guard at the gate. In your haze you didn’t register that it was Bazz until you walked past. Prince Sidon lead you to the right, down a flight of stairs and to a table surrounded by water and fountains.

He stood there, ogling you and said, “I take it you have never seen a water garden before. Beautiful isn’t it?” The prince held up his hand to show it off.

“Yah…you are…I mean it is! The garden!” you stuttered out.

Prince Sidon then squeezed your hand. You squeezed it back. “I mean you can let go of me now, my dear. I promise you won’t fall into any water under my watch.” You retracted your hand as if it got burned.

“I am so sorry!” But the prince merely waved it off and invited you to sit down by pulling out a chair. You sat in it as daintily as possible. Sidon then walked to his own chair and sat down.

“So, Miss Reporter, what do you want to know about me?” He leaned over the table and batted those gorgeous golden eyes of his. You felt like melting.

“U…ummmm…w…w…well what is your name?” You flashed the fakest smile and held up your pen and paper, ready to write.

The prince merely chuckled. “Prince Sidon…of the Zora, to be more specific.” He leaned on one hand, glossing over your body with his eyes.

“O…of course…umm…what do you do in your free time?”

He gave a half-hearted laugh. “Well, I don’t have much free time, being a prince. But, I guess I do enjoy swimming and admiring the lilies when they are in bloom.” You quickly wrote down his answer on your notepad.

“What…what do you look for in a potential mate?” The prince’s eyes widened at your last question.

He gave a smug smile. Then reached across the table and grabbed your chin, turning your face up to look at him. “Are you asking for the paper or…………is there another reason you want to know.” His face got eerily close to yours. You couldn’t respond, there were too many thoughts flowing through your mind.

“Prince Sidon!” You and your heart’s affection turned to see Bazz with a blush on his face. “Your presence is requested in the council room.”

The prince turned to you and whispered, “We can continue our interview later, if you would like.”

“Y…yes please.” You stammered. The prince stood up and passed Bazz on his way out. The captain bowed to his prince.

Once he was out of sight, Bazz walked over to your flushed form. “And what did I walk in on?” You blushed and began nervously playing with your hair.

“Oh, goddess Bazz!!!!” you covered your face with your hands. “He likes me!” you turned your body side to side.

Bazz rolled his eyes. “And why do you say that?”

“He held my hand and then asked if my questions where for my paper or…or…oh Bazz what am I going to do?!” Your eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm and excitement. But, all Bazz showed was a lackluster frown.

He walked over and picked up your pad. “Swimming and watching the lilies in bloom? Really? _That_ is what is getting you hot and bothered? Cheap.” He looked at your notepad in what appeared to be scorn. “I love my prince, but he’s so flaky.” You reached for your notepad but, he held it out of your reach. “Don’t you dare write that down.” You pouted and tried reaching for the notepad. You stood on the balls of your feet. “Come on, come get it.” Bazz held out the notepad in a mockery of handing it to you. But, no matter how quick you tried to snatch it from him, he was always quicker.

“Give me my notepad!” You jumped forward and rammed your body into him, tackling him to the ground.

Bazz flashed a cocky smile. “Well, if you wanted on top of me, all you had to do was ask.”

“Fuck you.” You retorted.

“You wish.” He spat back.

You rolled your eyes. “Prince Sidon is the only one I have eyes for.” You stood up and brushed off your clothes. “Now, the notebook please.” Bazz frowned and handed you back your pad. You took it and held it against your chest like a child would with a toy.

“I need to get back on duty. You can…see yourself out.” Bazz turned and walked back to his post. You slowly followed him. When you passed him, he didn’t even spare a glance in your direction.

 _What has him so worked up?_ You wondered. Bazz has told you plenty of how he is one of the Prince’s best friends. _So, what gives?_

You didn’t feel like doing interviews anymore. Something has weighted down your heart. Walking it off appeared to be the best option. Maybe an afternoon nap after that? Hopefully, Bazz would cool down enough to talk to you again. And, hopefully you would too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After walking around limply for what felt like hours, you opened the door to Bazz’s home and stepped inside. Bazz appeared to not be home. But, just because no one was home wasn’t the only reason it felt desolate. It seemed empty with the tension between the two of you. You closed the door and leaned against it. “I just don’t get it…why isn’t he happy for me?” You replayed the scene in your mind. _His face…he was blushing…was it because he thought we were doing something or…was he angry?_ Your mind’s eye traced out the details of his face. _Piercing, focused eyes. A bright pink blush across his cheeks. His mouth was taunt and in a straight line._ “Was he…being protective of me?”

“More or less.” You heard muffled through the door. You jumped at the sound. “Can I come in?” You grabbed the door and opened it a crack. Bazz was standing on the other side with a sad smile.

“O…of course.” You opened the door for him. He set his spear by the door and began shedding his armor.

“I’m sorry…about earlier. I shouldn’t have disregarded your feelings like that. But…please understand that it _is_ mating season. You…are a nice girl. I just…” Bazz rested his hands on your shoulders. “I don’t want anyone taking advantage of you. Even if…it’s Sidon.” His hands brushed your cheeks.

“He wouldn’t do that…” Bazz only cradled your face with more care.

“We are all subjugated to our instincts…Sidon is no exception.” He began playing with your hair.

“Then what about you?” you asked. Yet, deep in your gut you knew you shouldn’t have.

Bazz gave you a sad smile. “I am no exception either.” He begrudgingly removed his hands from you and faced away. “You should get some rest before your inflammation comes back.”

You wanted to retort to his previous statements. But, with the way he was facing, that topic was closed for discussion. You simply nodded and headed off to bed, leaving the captain alone in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Bazz, getting all protective but can't admit his feelings O.o


	6. The last day of mating season

The morning was a little strange. Bazz kept his gaze away from you, refusing to give you any indication of how he was feeling. Even when you were eating, he made no room for small talk. You nibbled away at the grilled fish he “offered” you. And, without a word, he got up from his chair, put on his armor, and left.

_Bazz, what is going on?_

~~~~~~~~~~

You shut the door behind you as you went out for the day. Every bone in your body begged for you to curl up in bed and sleep the day away. It wasn’t that you were tired. You felt wide awake…too wide awake. Deep in your heart, you wish this could just be some sucky dream. Hoping that you could wake up and Bazz would be there, teasing your cheeks and laughing.

But, if there was something you did, something that could not be mended between the two of you, it was best to get your story together and move on. _If only he could have told me what I did wrong…_

You looked around the Domain and was surprised to see the fan club meet at their usual spot. Casually, you walked up to them and re-introduced yourself to the girls you previously met.

“Oh, that’s right! The little Hylian! Welcome!” The youngest girl named Laruta said. You raised an eyebrow when she said ‘little.’

Tona walked up to you, hands on hips. “I have heard certain rumors that you are here to do an article about our prince. Is that true?”

You straightened your back in fear. The tension between you and the fanclub could be cut with a knife. “Y…yes that is my job.”

Tona invaded your personal space as you began to back away. You then took notice of the lack of a railing behind you. She had you pinned between her and the watery lake below a fall. “I take it other more…interested women would be reading your article, yes?” You nodded. “Well, we can’t have that. One of us will be the prince’s bride. That is the purpose of this fanclub, to prevent our prince from falling in love with vile outsiders. So, you better cancel your article or else…well…I heard that Hylians can’t breathe underwater. We don’t want to test that, right? So, stop your prying.”

You glared at Tona. There is no way you can abandon you only hope at getting a decent meal again. You were tired of foraging, sleeping outside, and never having any security in your life at all! “I refuse.” You stated.

Tona’s intimidating smile wavered. “Well then…” She shot out her hand and pushed you backwards. The familiar feeling of a few days ago flooded your mind. The fear along with the knowledge of the oncoming pain forced a scream from your terrified body. You didn’t think she would have actually done it, pushed you off of something so high up.

But, what made the situation worse was that Tona dived in after you. You body shattered against the water. Air was now replaced with liquid and Tona made sure it was kept that way. Her hands bound around your neck, choking any source of life out of your body. Black was encroaching on your vision. That is, until you saw red, heard a shriek, and were carried off.

Water began pouring out your mouth as a hand repeatedly beat your back. Coughs then ensued, giving you life once again. Once you were able to register what happened, you looked up at your savior.

“My dear Hylian. I am so happy you breathe!” Prince Sidon joyfully said. “Please forgive their rudeness and…attempt on your life. During mating season, we get quite…territorial.” Once you settled your breathing once more, the prince scooped you up in his arms. “I know it may be a bit traumatizing right now, but I need to go back into the water to get up to the waterfall. Do you think you will be alright?”

You nodded weakly. The prince smiled and slowly got into the water, careful to see any signs of distress from you. He gracefully guided you through the whole process. You could have died, could be in such a state of shock that you wouldn’t go ten feet near water. But, those golden eyes, sweet caresses, and soft words of encouragement made the whole process painless.

Now, at the top of the waterfall, he held you to his chest and carried you proudly off to the palace. “I will personally care for you, if you wish.” You blushed deeply and nodded at his request. On your way there, you caught jealous glances from all the female Zora you passed. But, you couldn’t care less. Like a bride, you were being carried off to presumably, a bed. How would the prince take care of you? A number of ‘ideas’ rushed through your head. All of which made you blush.

As you passed through the main gate, you heard Bazz call out, “My prince! What happened?”

Sidon smiled at his captain. “Tona tried to drown this poor field mouse. I am on my way to remedy her wounds.” He began palming at your arms and legs. Suggestive circles set fire to your skin.

Bazz stepped in front of his prince to keep him from walking further. “P…please my prince! That is a job for the healers. You don’t need to bother yourself!” You scowled at the captain. Of all the times to butt in. But, something did seem off. He wasn’t being his pushy, annoying self. He seemed, desperate? “Please, my prince I beg of you. Let me take care of her.” Prince Sidon kept walking past his pesty captain. “Sir, please acknowledge my request!”

“I acknowledge it and decline, my dear captain. She is our guest. It would be rude to not give her our upmost courtesy and hospitality.” Sidon then walked onward, ignoring Bazz. Yet, his captain opted to follow behind him, keeping you in his sights. His face was full of worry, silently begging you to say something.

He opened a door and pushed it closed in front of Bazz. Yet, Bazz still followed in the room. Prince Sidon gently laid you down in bed. “My dear Hylian. In order to heal you properly, I need you to remove your dressings.” You blushed a dark crimson.

“Please sir, I implore you to-“ The prince held out a hand to silence his captain.

“Captain Bazz. Our guest is about to get into a vulnerable state. For her modesty, she needs the least number of eyes on her. I doubt a beautiful flower like her has even bedded a man.” With this, he kissed your hand and gazed into your eyes. “Not that I wouldn’t like to take that chance.” He kissed your hand again.

Your eyes caught Bazz’s. He was panicking. His eyes were full of fear and disbelief. His mouth began to twitch until he could find words. “At least let me speak with our guest.”

“Enough! Leave us. That is an order.” Bazz reluctantly bowed to his prince and left. The prince turned to you and smiled. “Now, how about those dressings.” He curled his fingers underneath them. “May I?” he asked. You nodded. Your tunic clung to your skin as it was being discarded, leaving a wet chill behind. “You are certainly beautiful, my dear Hylian…” The prince gently traced his fingers over your chest. “So soft…” A soft glow then emitted from his hand, enveloping your chest. His lips became closer to yours. “Would you like to continue our ‘interview’?” You nodded excitedly. But, a knock interrupted anything more.

“Prince Sidon! Your presence is needed in the council room immediately! It’s urgent!”

The prince sighed sadly as he played with your breast. “Sometimes, being a prince is not glamourous. I must take my leave now…I will have Bazz take care of the rest, if that is alright.” You sighed in disappointment.  The prince smiled in amusement of your reaction. He then resumed his full stature and headed out the door. In return a fretted Bazz wormed his way into the bedroom and dropped to his knees in front of you.

“Goddess…Oh goddess…what did he do? Did he touch you?”

You turned your head to the side to show your displeasure. “You make it sound like I don’t _want_ that to happen.”

Bazz sighed in relief. “Good. He didn’t do anything then…” You pouted at him. Yet, your vigor wavered as he was basking in relief.

“Why are you so relieved?” you accused him.

Bazz looked up at you with a soft smile and deep wet eyes. “Because you’re safe. Come, we should get you to an actual healer.” You reluctantly put on your top. “Please, let me escort you, my lady.” Bazz held out his arm for you to take. Now you were really suspicious. Why was he being super nice all of the sudden when he was being a total jerk this morning? Still, you took his arm as he lead you out of the palace and back to the infirmary.

The whole time you were there, Bazz was a little too close to you. “Could…you give me some space?” You asked in annoyance. He would always reply, “Of course.” Then, go right back to where he was in a few minutes. After another checkup and being cleared. You could finally head home.

Bazz now had his arm around you. Well, as much as he could muster with the height difference. But, the strange thing was that if any guy looked at you, they were met with a glare from Bazz. You kept quiet the way there, intent on asking those questions at home. Yet that became increasingly harder with each thirsty stare from the male Zora. You were used to some “looks” by now but… “Why are they looking at me so intently, Bazz?”

He held you closer to his body, protectively. “It’s the last day of mating season. The worst day…and with you not being claimed by a mate yet, you are exactly what they want to jump on.” Your cheeks burned at the word “claimed.”

_Was that what the prince was trying to do to me?_

You walked through the entranceway to the house when you turned around and asked, “What does claiming mean?”

Bazz put a hand over his face. “You…really need me to expl…ok…I guess with Hylians it is different. A male Zora will breed or just fuck a female Zora usually at the start of mating season. They mate all week long. So, for a male to not have a partner, it is agonizing. Painful, almost. The last day is the worst of it, as you can tell.”

You twiddled your thumbs. Something finally clicked for you. “Because you took me in…is that the reason you don’t have a mate?”

Bazz faced away from you. “N…no. I have been mate-less for over a decade now.” He tightened his arms around himself. “My first few mates…really hurt me…after the season was over…I learned that the pain after mating season is not worth the pleasure.” He turned to you and put his hands on your shoulders. “That’s why I didn’t want Sidon to be near you. He would have fucked you and thrown you away afterwards.”

“The prince wouldn’t-“

“What do _you_ know of mating?” Tears welled in his eyes. “To be loved all week, rolling around in pleasure with another, only to be discarded like trash…” His hands tightened around your arms. “I couldn’t bear to watch the same thing happen to you. I care…I…I…” Tears fell from his eyes as he choked on his words. Bazz then shook his head and released you, only to put his hands on his face. “It’s just the hormones, Bazz…” He took a deep breath and regained his composure. “Can we continue this conversation when I’m not impaired?”

You reluctantly nodded.

“Good. Now, off to bed with you. After today’s events, you need as much rest as you can possibly get.” He lightly pushed your back. “Run along now…” You moved to the bedroom door and opened it. Yet, you wanted to stay. Looking back, you saw Bazz doing a shooing motion to get you into the bedroom.

You smiled before you shut the door. “Goodnight, Bazz…”

He gave you a half smile. “Goodnight, my pufferfish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Bazz, he's in denial because it is mating season...


	7. Broken Heart

You were quite restless last night. Bazz’s words kept swimming around in your head. It was a koi pond of worries. The fact that he has struggled for over ten years without a mate and had his heart broken multiple times before…He must be so torn up inside, afraid to try again.

Those worries only festered when Bazz refused to move out from under a pile of blankets. “I’m not feeling well. Please, go on to your job. I just need some time.” Your brows pinched in concern. But, you nodded and headed out the door.

Standing outside the house, you realized that all your notes were washed away when Tona pushed you. Goddess, everything is a big mess right now. Without your notepad and pen, you couldn’t do your job properly. You took a deep breath and thought that a walk might clear your head and to think about where you could go from this point.

Your feet took you to the edge of the Domain while thoughts and questions of this past week flooded your mind. Maybe it was selfish of you to stay with Bazz this week. The poor Zora took you in without question despite it being the hardest time of the year for Zora. You had to make it up to him somehow. Maybe when you get your money for the interview you can treat him out. Get him something nice. You blushed. You never got a gift for a man before… _What do they even like?_

You gave a big sigh. “Why……”

“Why what, my dear Hylian?” You jumped at the voice of Prince Sidon. He chuckled. “I have to stop scaring you…I truly don’t mean it.” He gave your head a few pats with his large hand, causing you to blush. Prince Sidon was always so kind to you. His eyes shone down at you, causing you to avert your own in embarrassment. “I actually was hoping to catch you today. I need to apologize for yesterday. My head was fuzzy from…well…mating season and I wasn’t thinking straight.”

Your heart dropped. “S…so you never intended…”

Prince Sidon laughed. “No not at all! I hope you do not take my actions personally. It was just the cloud of mating. The frivolous, fleeting feelings that all Zora have that time of year.” The prince was completely upbeat. Yet, you felt like you could barely breathe.

_Fleeting…Frivolous…_

Bazz’s words echoed in your head. _“He would have fucked you and thrown you away afterwards.”_

Your brows pinched upwards in disbelief. “O…oh…”

Prince Sidon appeared to notice what you were implying. He kneeled in front of you and took your hand. “My dear Hylian, I apologize. But I can’t reciprocate your feelings.”

You shook your head. “N…no I’m sorry for not understanding this past week. I misinterpreted your intentions…please…excuse me…” You faced away from the prince and took off back down the path. Bazz was right. He was _always_ right. Those kisses, those advances, they were nothing but a fantasy of your own mind. You cursed yourself for being so stupid. _He was a prince! Of course, a prince wouldn’t fall for a nobody like me!_ Tears streamed behind you as you barged through the door of your temporary abode, across the living room and onto your bed. You buried your face in the pillow, wetting it with your tears.

Bazz poked his head around the corner of the room. “(Y/N)…what…hey, hey are you ok? Did you run into Tona again?” You shook your head at his question.

“He doesn’t like me! He never liked me!” you cried.

Bazz took a deep breath and began rubbing your back. “You confessed huh?”

Between hiccups you asked. “Can…can you…hold me?”

Bazz smiled down at you. “Of course.” He took you into his arms and laid with you on the bed. He traced his hands up and down your back. Shushing you as you were letting out your feelings. You buried your face in his chest, taking you far away from the pain. “Well, I guess your first mating season heartbreak is a rite of passage.” Through tear filled eyes you pouted at him. He gently caressed your cheek with his hand. “There is my pufferfish.” He then wrapped his hand behind your head and pushed it gently to his chest. You could hear his deep heartbeat. The sound settled down your nerves and anxieties. Soon, the weight of your eyelids began to become too heavy. You cried yourself to sleep before you even realized it.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m telling you. There is nothing wrong with you.”

“But there has to be! It’s after mating season and I am still having desires.”

You opened your heavy eyes. The blankets that were covering Bazz now surrounded your body. Cuddling you with warmth and softness. Yet, you looked through the crack in the door to see Bazz and another Zora whisper-arguing.

“Let me tell you something you already know. You are in love but too scared to get your heart broken again.”

“With whom?” Bazz spat back.

“You don’t need me to tell you that.” The other Zora headed out of your vision. Before Bazz could retort, you heard the door shut. Bazz then looked in your direction. His face lit up in shock from seeing your peering eyes out of the blankets. Begrudgingly, he walked over to your little nest.

“How much did you hear?”

“That you are still having desires and you are in love with someone…” you said, embarrassed from eavesdropping.

Bazz sat on the edge of your bed and patted your back. “Well, that’s what he says anyway. I think I am just having some carryover from mating season. It’s nothing for you to worry about. Sometimes this happens to a Zora. I should be better by tomorrow.” He moved his hand from your back to your head. “How are you feeling?”

“I bit better. My chest still hurts.” Bazz’s claws massaged your scalp, giving it some gentle scratches. Your body shook with the tingles it sent down your spine. “Mmmmmm…” you sighed happily.

“Mom always told me that some hurt feelings can be soothed with some head-tickles…I’m surprised it works for Hylians.” You purred at his fingers moving into a more pleasurable spot on your head. “You are adorable… Hair…is so interesting. It goes everywhere. How do even see if it blows into your face?”

You smiled. “You just pull it back or put it back in place. It’s not really a hassle since I was born with it. And what of your headtail? You can’t lay flat on your back.”

Bazz changed the spot where his fingers threaded through your hair, giving you a fresh feeling of tingles. “Well, I guess I will just lay on my side…” He did just that and began brushing his fingers against your face. “You are so soft…everywhere. Especially in your cheeks…” He made long brushing motions over your cheeks. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his petting. Bazz…was so kind, so gentle. It surprised you to know that he was captain of the royal guard. “…my little pufferfish…you are too cute…”

A tinge of sadness wrapped around your heart. “Not cute enough for the prince…”

Bazz caressed your cheeks and rubbed his crest against your forehead. “My prince is an idiot when it comes to women. He knows how to woo them but…he’s not so good at relationships. You deserve better anyway.”

A small smile graced your lips. Something was different, felt different between you. Bazz’s lips were simply an inch away from your own, causing you to blush. Was he always this handsome? Was he always this caring? You dared to look into his eyes. They were filled with a deepness that you haven’t noticed before. It was loving, kind and it drew you in. Without even a single thought, your lips brushed against his. He moaned against your lips as he caressed the back of your head. You brought your own hands up and caressed his cheeks, pulling him farther into the kiss. What were you doing? Where did this desire come from? You didn’t know. But, you needed more. You needed him. You opened your mouth a bit wider, a bit more erotic, and Bazz was happy to oblige. You held him there, making out with him on his bed.

But he then sharply pulled away. “I’m sorry…I can’t…” Bazz got up from the bed and stood in the doorway. “I feel…like it’s just my body wanting to mate. I’m sorry. I just…I need some air…” He rushed out of the house and closed the door behind him. Leaving you in the dark, in the loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I am quite silent when it comes to replying to comments...  
> So, for this chapter I will try and reply to every comment :)


	8. Bed-mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is when it gets spicy.

You sat on the bed, confused about what happened. Why you did what you did. But, after all of the potential options that ran through you head, you came to one conclusion…you were falling in love with him. The warmth in your chest was different than with the prince. It felt like you were in a pool of enamored emotions. But, with Bazz, you felt happy, content with life, wanting to be in his presence all the time. Maybe mating season affected you too. You had a fleeting, shallow desire for the prince. If you were honest with yourself…you just wanted his touch.

 

With Bazz…

 

Oh Bazz…

You wanted his whole world.

 

You stood from the bed and began your walk towards the door. Bazz wouldn’t have wandered vary far. If you had to guess, he was simply on the other side of the door. You stood at the entrance and took several deep breaths before slowly opening it.

Bazz was leaning against the side of the house, head in hand. He looked at you with one eye and sighed. “I’m sorry. What I did was uncalled for.”

Your heart was beating a million miles a minute. _Is this what being in love is really like?_ You rested a hand on his arm. “B…Bazz, you didn’t do anything wrong. I know…I know it may seem strange…and…quite ironic timing but, I…I…” The words desperately tried to pass through your lips. Yet, they got caught up in the rampant rhythm of your heart.

Bazz held up a hand to stop you. “I’m sorry but…I can’t…I’m still in heat and I have been since I met you. I really think that I just want you physically.”

You grabbed your arms and desperately tried to hold the pieces of your heart together. “Do you need to mate to get over your heat?”

Bazz broke out in a feverous blush. “I…suppose it would but…I can’t ask that of you.” You gave him a small smile and once again rested your hands on his forearm. “(Y/N)…”

“It’s ok, really. You have helped me so much. I…would like to help you. Even a little bit!” you gave the captain a determined look. Just enough so that he knows you are serious. When he made no move, you reiterated, “Please, let me help.”

Bazz looked like he was about to cry. “Fuck my life…” he cursed. He grabbed your hand and dragged you back inside. “You don’t know what you are getting into with me. Zora are aggressive when mating.” You entered his bedroom and he sat you on the bed. “It will be hard for your fragile body. I will say things I don’t mean…do things I would never consider…I will break your heart…” Tears began to stream down his smooth cheeks. You wiped them away with your hands.

“For the night, I am yours.”

Bazz moved to your neck and began to suck and kiss the soft flesh as he hurriedly fumbled with your clothes. “Take them off.” He begged. “Take them off, now!”

You got out of your clothes as quickly as you could. Bazz hungerly felt all over your body. He let his hands wander, exploring all the foreign assets of a Hylian woman. His claws delicately traced all over your skin, causing shivers to work their way up your spine. He mouthed all over your neck and face. Goddess, he was dominating, hungry, yet loving all in one.

You caught a glimpse of his cocks fully out of him and fully hard. He was bigger than a Hylian if you combined his cocks together. Regardless of size, it made you blush to see how well endowed your future bed-mate is.

Thoughts swirled in your mind of how you should act. Are Zora women dominant or submissive? Aggressive or sweet? Yet, what man wouldn’t want to dominate a daring woman? You pushed Bazz to sit up. He immediately began to apologize but stopped once he felt your delicate fingers on his cocks. Bazz’s eyes lulled back into his head as he thrusted greedily into your hands. “Oh…oh…goddess…” he cried. Lewd moans spilled out of his mouth. And for the first time, you really got to see his sharp teeth. It was a bit intimidating but, so arousing to see a large predator melt and moan under your touches. Without much thought, you moved to put your own mouth on one of his shafts.

Bazz grabbed your shoulder, stopping you. “What are you doing?” he asked, concerned.

You blinked at him. “I was…going to suck you a bit.”

“But your teeth…”

You smiled at him. “My teeth aren’t sharp…and I won’t use them. Here…” You took his hand in yours, prompting his pointer finger to extend for you. You took it into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it.

“H….Hylians do this…?” You hummed in agreement. Bazz was enamored with you. He started to imagine what your mouth would be like between his legs. “I trust you. Please…have your way with me.” He sat on his bed, back against the headboard and spread his legs. You erotically trailed your hand up his leg and settled at the base of his cocks. Your lips then captured the tips, moving down to take more into you.

Bazz lost it. He basically screamed as you began your work on him. “Goddess! Goddess! How have I lived this long without this? It…feels…I’m going to…(Y/N) I’m going to come!” With just a short warning, cum shot into your mouth and on your chest and legs. You swallowed as much as you could, gasping for air when the spurts stopped. Bazz looked at you in disbelief. It was so quick, so rushed. And, not only did you mouth him, but _drank_ his cum. He ran his fingers through your hair. Exasperated he breathlessly whispered, “I…am never letting you out of this bed again…” He closed his eyes and tried to compose himself, only to get lost on the way. He slowly opened his eyes and heaved. In a syrupy voice of lust, he commanded, “Spread your legs…I’m going to mount you…”

You relined on the bed but held out a foot to prevent the captain from jumping on top of you. “I need to prepare first. You are…quite big. I need just a minute.” You took some of his cum off of your thighs and put it at your hole, dipping your fingers in. Bazz growled in satisfaction. “I just…need to…stretch it a bit…so I can take you.” You stretched yourself and rode your hand to the hungry gaze of the Zora captain. Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Maybe this wasn’t the best course of action? But, now you were in for it. As you teased yourself, Bazz rubbed his hands up and down your legs in a…inquisitive fashion. He has obviously never seen a naked Hylian woman before. Your blush deepened when you realized he was studying you. Apparently, this feast for his eyes wasn’t enough for the Zora captain.

Bazz snatched your hand from your sex and lined up his own. “Now…I need you now.” He pushed and pressed into you, stretching more than you initially thought with both of his lengths. A slight tinge of pain made you tense up around the captain. Bazz gasped and wined at the feeling of you clenching around him. “Goddess!” he cried as he was fully sheathed inside you. He then began his dark decent into lust-filled madness. “You are so tight…you are so wet…fuck…fuck…” He grabbed your legs and dragged you onto his cock with each thrust, making sure you felt every inch of him. “You aren’t going to walk tomorrow…I will make sure of it.”

His cocks stirred you up inside. You blushed as you watched his hips thrusting back and then forward, over and over. Then everything seemed to hit you…you were getting fucked by Bazz, ravished by his cocks. His cum was inside you, slicking you up for his _second_ orgasm.

As if he knew what you were thinking, Bazz growled in your ear, “You asked for this…you wanted to help me. Is this how you are paying me back for feeding and housing you? What will it be? A fuck a night? Goddess, how many times will I get to cream in this tight sex of yours?” He increased his pace before you could even retort.

His hips thrust at a mind-numbing speed. Every inch of his cocks made themselves felt against your ridges. Each slap against you louder than the last, each thrust harder, each second pulling you deeper and deeper down this sex-crazed lust of his.

“I’m so glad I saved you. But, to imagine you would feel like this…I should have taken you on that beach. I should have bred you as soon as I met you. Fuck you feel so good…” Bazz nibbled at your ears as he growled all his regrets in your ear.

The pleasure building up inside was about to tip you over the edge. But, looking at the captain, he wasn’t going to last long either. “Bazz…I’m so close…”

“Me too…me too…you are going to make…me…ahhhh…” Bazz stilled inside you. The throbs of his cocks pushed you to the edge as well. Stars and lighting flashed behind your eyes from the pleasure and sheer intensity. You could barely breathe as your silent cry filled your lungs.

Bazz collapsed lightly on top of you, heaving between the kisses against your neck. No doubt, he was going to make marks that will last a while. “You’re beautiful…wonderful…you make me feel so good.” You smiled at him as he took your lips into his own. Sweet, needy moans escaped your mouth. Once the kiss was broken, he looked at you intently with lust-filled eyes.

“One more…I want to ride you once more.” Bazz cried. He grabbed your hips and prompted you to get on your knees for him. Shakily, you fulfilled his plea. Bazz got into position as well. He had one knee on the bed and had his other leg bent like he was kneeling. Without hesitation Bazz began his pace. “Just like that. Stay nice and tight for me. Pay me back with your sweet little body…let me coat every inch of you in my cum…”

You felt so weak. There was not enough time in between his sessions. It was constant pleasure, constant sex. Goddess, how could you have survived a week of this when it is hard to last ten minutes? Your body started to get uncomfortable with how much you were being stuffed. You had to push him to the edge and quick. “Y…your cocks…they feel so good, Bazz!” you cried.

“And you feel so good. Hot, wet and tight…you’re a goddess. Practically begging for me to mount you. How is it? How is your first Zora cock?” He lewdly moaned into your ear. “How many men have bedded you? Goddess, if one found out about how good you are then they would all pass you around each night. Demand you bed them constantly…but you’re mine…no one can have your sweet, tight sex but me. Say it…say that you’re mine!”

“I…I’m yours! I only want your cocks Bazz!” You shouted to the heavens.

“My little pufferfish…I’m gonna…” Bazz grunted once more and stilled against your butt. He shook violently, gasping into the air above. Then, his cum began to leak out of you as he pulled out. Bazz sat back on his heels, admiring his own work. You collapsed in a puddle of exhaustion from his rough treatment.

Once Bazz pulled himself together a bit, he put a hand on your back to look at him. “You…never had to do any of that.” He turned away with a blush. “I…I’m sorry if I made you think otherwise. I mean…I don’t want you to think that you didn’t do well…Not…Not that you needed to!”

You smiled and put your fingers to his lips. “It’s fine, Bazz.” His blush deepened as he kissed the tip of your finger.

“Let’s get you cleaned up…” Bazz picked you up and gently immersed himself and you in the pool. The warm water felt cool from your overheated body. Yet, it still soothed your aching muscles. Bazz prompted you to spread your legs for him, to which you complied. He pushed water towards your opening, washing away all of his mess. “About…the things I said…I’m sorry…It was the heat of the moment and uhhhh I got carried away. You don’t owe me anything and I’m not going to keep you in my bed forever.” You giggled at his last comment, earning a smile from Bazz.

“You make it sound like you took me unwillingly. I didn’t ask you just to help…I…have some affection for you, you know.” Your heart raced as Bazz was processing your confession. He turned his head away and then back to you.

Weakly, in barely a whisper he replied, “(Y/N)…I told you. It’s just the heat…”

You gripped his chest a little tighter and looked pleadingly into his eyes. “Shouldn’t it be satisfied by now?”

Bazz held you closer to his chest. “Yes. But maybe it’s still lurking down there…goddess…” He put his crest against your forehead. “I feel so deeply for you, my little puffer fish. But…” Tears began to flow freely down his cheeks. “…I’m scared of being hurt again…”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close. “Bazz, once more…try again just once more.”

His lips trembled as he spoke. “Once more…just…once more.” He sealed his words with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I am too hard on myself, but I am not sure if I rushed the sexual relationship too quickly. Would appreciate some honest thoughts :)


	9. A morning worth sharing

You rolled onto your side, pulling the blankets over you. But, the cold spot in the bed nudged you awake. You reached over, feeling nothing. Cracking your eyes open, you noticed that Bazz wasn’t lying next to you. A slight panic ran through you. Slowly, you got out of bed and walked towards the door. Your legs were so stiff, so your walk became more of a shuffle. Possibilities of wrongdoings flooded your mind. But, the smell of cooking fish settled your worries. 

“Good Morning, (Y/N).” Bazz smiled at you from the kitchen. You cocked an eyebrow at him. He’s never this chipper. The captain must have noticed this, as he walked over to you and pokes your cheek. “You’re not happy when I don’t fuck you and you’re not happy when I do fuck you. What does make you happy?” 

You swatted his hands away. “I thought you would be nicer to me after we became a couple.” 

Bazz’s eyes went wide. “Woah, hold up. I never said anything about being...well...together. Not that I wouldn’t like that it’s just...you’re moving a bit fast for me.” He brought one of his hands up to rub the back of his neck.

Your cheeks turned bright pink. “O...oh I just...I’m sorry...I thought….” Bazz put his hand down to the top of your head. He gently rubbed in circles, easing your embarrassment.

“You fall in love quite easily, don’t you?” Your cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. It’s true that you would take a liking to almost any guy who gave you attention. A side of yourself you never liked to admit. “Relax, puffy. I’m not going to cast you off if that is what you are thinking.”

“P...puffy!” you shouted back at him. “You are not shortening it to puffy!” You waved your fists in the air and mocked-hit him. This pulled a smile from Bazz who then rubbed harder on your head.

“There we go. That’s my pufferfish. Now, come and eat. The food will get cold.” You sat down at the table while Bazz fixed you a plate. He set it down in front of you. The smell from it made your mouth water. “What is it? You don’t like it?”

You snapped up from your daze and shook your head. “N...no ummm it looks delicious. The presentation could use some work though…” 

Bazz leaned over you and lifted your chin up to meet his gaze. His lips grazed the tip of your sensitive Hylian ear and whispered, “Would you like to eat it off my body?” Blood rushed to your cheeks.

“T...that’s not…”

Bazz chuckled and patted your head once more. “Oh my pufferfish, you are so easy to tease. Just eat it. I know I’m not the best cook, but at least it’s edible.” You picked up your fork and cut into the cooked meat, not giving him a second glance. Once the fish entered your mouth, the corners of your mouth intently turned upwards into a smile. It was genuinely good. Bazz made a satisfactory hum at your response. You stuck out your tongue at him before going in for another bite.

As the Zora turned around to get himself some food, you let your eyes linger. He was overall very pleasing to look at. Toned and strong but not bulky. Even though you didn’t know much about Zora beauty, his scales had a beautiful luster to it that you found oddly attractive. Your eyes lowered on his body where fins covered the lower half.  _ What does it look like underneath his fins? I guess I could lift them up sometime… _ Bazz turned back around. Your eyes instinctively looked back at your fish, and you continued eating.

Bazz sat down at the table with his own plate of fish. Yet, he had a lot more on it.  _ Probably because he is much larger _ . He gave you an inquisitive look. “So, what now? Are you still going to do your journal piece?” Your chewing stopped and you set down your fork. 

“Of course. I still need to do my job. I can’t rely on you for everything you know.” Your eyes avoided his gaze.

Bazz was taken aback slightly. “O...of course. You are an independent woman after all...It’s natural you would finish and continue on to other work.” The air between you became thick and heavy. You could barely breathe let alone think about how to answer his unspoken question.

_ Are you going to leave me like the others? _

Goddess, you knew you were going to go to other places with your work. But, he could be your home base? Yet, you weren’t even a couple. He just...liked you? Or did he just like what you gave him? Bazz didn’t make any sense. He wanted you to stay but pushed you away when you got too close…

_ One step at a time… _

“I think I am going to see how my first article goes. Then decide if this is the right job for me.” You gave him a small smile to assure him. A small relaxed sigh passed his lips, giving you the reassurance  _ you _ needed. “Besides, I have to start over because my notes got washed away. So, if you don’t mind, I would like to stay a little longer.”

Bazz rested his head on his hand. “Well, I guess I could put up with you a bit longer.” You gave him a scowl. “What’s that face for? It takes a lot to host someone. And I, for one, think that I am a gracious host.” This caused you to roll your eyes as you took another bite. “Exactly my point.”

“It takes a lot to put up with you as well, if I may add.” 

Bazz gave you a bit of a chuckle and rolled his eyes. “So I’ve been told.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You set down your fork on the table once you were finished eating. “Thank you for the food, Bazz.” Shakily, you stood up from the table, taking a few steps before the pain in your legs appeared to keep you from walking.

Bazz quickly stood up and put his hands on your shoulders to steady you. “Hey, are you alright?”

You blushed. “I’m...a little sore…” This caused the captain to smile and press your body into his. 

“Oh...was I too rough with you last night?” He rubbed his hands up and down your arms. His face nuzzled into your hair as he hummed. “I guess we have to practice a bit more...so you can take me without these consequences.”

You pouted at him. “You just want to fuck me again.” Against your neck, you felt an upturning of lips before a slight kiss. They moved up to your little sensitive ears. A few hot breaths against them made you shiver.

“And what if I do?” he growled. He gently guided your hands behind you to the edge of the table. His fingers massaged into the back of your hands. “Are you against such a thought?”

“Only when it makes you late for work.” You nodded towards the clock on the wall. Bazz’s little act dropped to the floor, probably beyond. He ran to the door and haphazardly put his armor on. You brought your hand to your mouth and gave a slight chuckle behind it.

Bazz hopped to the ground to put his graves on. His eyes flicked to you and gave you a smirk. “It’s not over, you know. We  _ will _ settle this later.” 

“I’m looking forward to it.” you teased back. Bazz grabbed his spear and rushed to the door. “Have a good day.”

Bazz paused his running and stood in the open doorway, looking back at you. The sunlight caught his golden eyes, making them practically glow. His exasperated expression turned soft. “Thank you.” With another smile he closed the door and hurried off to his job.

You looked to the side and frowned. “I’m going to have to do the dishes. Aren't I?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sighed as you stood in the square. Your hands clutched your new paper to your chest in hopes of stopping the tinge of pain in your heart.  _ I had my heart crushed and now I still have to do an article on him _ . That thought kept flowing and repeating throughout the day. Through saddened eyes you watched the Domain go on their regular business. Children were playing around the statue, the adults were shopping for their evening meals. But, what about you? You had to write something for a  _ gossip magazine _ . 

For the first time, you actually felt the weight of what that was. You sighed at the thought.  _ What kind of work am I doing? It’s not journalism....it’s...just...vile rumors. _ How could you still produce this article? Bazz said himself that he has enough trouble keeping the prince’s fanclub away. Wouldn’t the article just add more problems? What if there are so many girls that Bazz is too busy to even sleep. The poor man has enough on his plate with you staying with him...

“Why so glum, puffy?” Bazz leaned on his spear and smiled at you.

You pouted at him. “I told you not to shorten it to that. Anyway, why are you here?” 

“I’m a guard. I guard the Domain. And, this happens to be the Domain.” Bazz extended his arm to show off the scenery. You sighed and clutched your notebook closer. His teasing mood turned sour. “Having trouble with the article?”

You took in air, held it, then released it. “It’s not even an article, Bazz. It’s gossip trash. Why did I ever think making a living off of this was a good idea?”

Bazz shifted his weight and put his spear in his other hand. “Hmmm. Well, you did say you don’t have anything. What did you do before this job anyway?” Your cheeks turned red and you avoided his gaze. “Y...you don’t have to tell me...I just think you took what you could get.”

“What am I going to do? I can’t just quit. I need food and, and a place to live. I can’t...I just can’t starve again, Bazz!”

The captain put his hands on your shoulders and looked directly into your eyes. “You are not going to starve on my watch. Listen, I may be able to pull some strings and get you some work here...if you want to stick around, that is.”

Your eyes lit up and a blush appeared on your cheeks. “You would do that? I mean...like...wow thank you.”

Bazz motioned for you to follow him. After a few steps, your little Hylian legs had to jog a bit in order to keep up with the Zora’s. You entered another part of the palace on the lower level. Bazz opened a silver door and motioned you inside. The room was fairly large with chairs, maps, and papers laying all around. The grand desk at the back of the room though, caught your attention. It was stone with carvings of crests and sigils. Truly a marvel among craftsmanship. You ran your fingers over the top of the desk.  _ Smooth as glass... _ The closing click of the door snapped you out of your daze. You looked back at Bazz in disbelief. “Is this your office?”

“Come now, you’ve been in the prince’s bedroom. It’s as big as my house. Yet, you’re more fascinated with an office?” Bazz teased.

“I...am not used to grand things. Besides, I was a bit preoccupied when I entered the prince’s quarters.” Bazz snickered and walked behind his desk. Pulling some papers out of a file. 

“Alright, alright. What are some of your skills?” Bazz inquired. You tilted your head in confusion. “What can you do?” 

You bit your lip.  _ What can I do? _ “I can...cook...clean...write...and read.” You finished your list with a smile.

Bazz looked at you and rolled his eyes. “Great, you could be a wife. Can you sew or wield a sword?” You shook your head. “Smith or craft.” Another shake. “Hunt or fish?” Shake. “Goddess above...how are you even alive? N...never mind. Sorry.” Bazz flipped paper after paper over and sighed at each one. 

You looked down in shame. A paper flew by and landed on the tips of your toes. You picked it up and handed it back to Bazz who looked at you with wide eyes. “W...what?”

Bazz took the paper from your hands and smiled at you. “Would you like to organize papers for me?” You were taken aback, only able to nod a slight ‘yes’. “Excellent. From now on, you will be my darling little paper organizer. Thank Hylia I no longer have to do it. Because...well...you have your work cut out for you.” You dared to turn around and blanched. There were stacks of papers that were three times your height. More of them littered the floors and tables.

“Oh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support for this series. Originally, it was supposed to be 10 chapters. But I am going to extend it longer because of popular demand! I'm glad you all love Bazz!


	10. Spirited Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince spirits away our little reader much to the dismay of Bazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone. Thank you all so much for your patience. I originally had this story ending with the sexy time chapter (with added fluff). That being said, the feedback for this story was overwhelming. I wanted to write a good, quality story instead of just chucking out whatever I thought was half-decent. So, I do apologize for a month hiatus but I needed to figure some things out with this story. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

> Dear Traysi,
> 
> I regret to inform you that due to circumstances out of my control, I have to leave my article uncompleted and abstain from further work. Please, forgive my rudeness of telling you so abruptly.

 

You held the paper that Bazz handed to you. “Wow, it sounds so...fancy.”

The captain puffed up. “If you don’t like it, feel free to write one yourself.” You shook your head. “No! It is wonderful. I guess I’m just...jealous of your writing skill.” Bazz stood up from his chair and patted your head. “Well, I guess I can be nice sometimes…” You tilted your head upwards to look at his eyes. Bazz suddenly shifted his away. “Great job on your first day. I really appreciate your work.”

You sighed and looked at the mounds of papers still in the office. “Unfortunately, I only got the ones on the floor. I feel like I haven't even made a dent.” Bazz took a step closer towards you and laid a hand on your shoulder. “You are doing great. I mean that. The office looks so much better. I can even use my couch again.” A blush appeared on your cheeks. You covered his hand with yours and looked up at the handsome soldier.

Bazz gave you a smirk. “Stop batting your pretty little eyes at me.”

“Or what?” you inquired.

The captain’s eyes grew dark. “Maybe I will take advantage of the newly uncovered couch.” His hand wandered under your hair to the base of your neck, trailing his claws all the way. The other thumbed your chin, tilting it up. His lips got dangerously close to your own. “Lay down on it’s nice, plush surface…

...and read a nice book.”

You pouted at his last remark. “Why do you always tease me?” This pulled a deeper smile from the captain. “And what did you think I was going to say? Naughty little thing...” Bazz tapped your cheek, rubbing salt in the wound.

You swatted his hand away. “I should really get that letter to a carrier.” You held up the envelope to tap the point of his crest and reached for the door. However, the knob turned on its own and the door opened, revealing a panicked, desheved prince.

“Bazz!” The prince closed the distance between himself and the captain. “What am I going to do?”

In an unamused voice the captain said, “What do you need, my prince?”

Sidon threw his hands up into the air. “I don’t have a date for the ball! All the girls already have dates! Even my usual ones!”

The captain sighed and rolled his eyes. “I am sure if you ask one of them, they would dump their previous dates for you.” In a mumbled voice, you swore you heard ‘Isn’t that always the case?’

“Well, I don’t need to have more enemies. Oh, Bazz there has to be someone in the domain…” The prince’s eyes slowly turned to you. “Of course!” Sidon picked you up by your waist and hoisted you into the air. “My sweet Hylian, would you do this prince the honor of escorting you to the ball as my date?” The prince was practically sparkling with excitement.

Your face, on the other hand, became a flurry of emotions. But, the most noticeable was embarrassment. “U...ummm…”

“Excellent! I will meet you at the square tonight at sundown!” The prince put you back on the ground. “Don’t be late…” He added with a wink before ducking back out of the office as quickly as he came.

You hesitated to look at the captain next to you. But, when you did, his eyes were devoid of color. Bazz turned around and sat at his desk, taking interest in his paperwork. You began taking slow, unsure steps towards him. Bazz snapped his eyes up from his paper and glared at you. “Don’t you need to be getting ready, little Hylian?”

“Bazz, I never agreed to it…”

“But you didn’t deny it.”

“Bazz…”

Bazz’s voice was simplistic, uninterested. “You fell in love with him, didn’t you? Now, he is finally giving you a chance. A chance to be with the handsome Prince Sidon.” Bazz spun his chair around, closing you off. Your lip trembled as your heart twisted.

“Why are you giving up so easily...I don’t...I don’t feel for him anymore…” The man facing away from you said nothing in response. It was like talking to no one. Well, it was worse. Bazz heard your pleas and chose not to respond. “What is with you? This isn’t you Bazz-”

“Don’t you need to get ready for tonight? You only have about an hour before your date is expecting you.”

“Bazz please-”

With a deep military voice, Bazz screamed, “Get out of my office!” In fear, you scrambled out the door. With a desperate shut, you were now on the other side. Tears blinded your vision, your legs felt like pudding. Goddess above, he never used that tone of voice with you before. Your stomach felt sick. Clasping a hand over your mouth, you tried to keep it in.

The sudden feeling of eyes on you made you turn around. Sure enough, Zora were whispering to each other. You turned down your head and scurried towards the house. _This was all a misunderstanding! Goddess above…_

_~~~~~~_

You shut the door behind you. Tears resumed their trails down your cheeks. _Bazz you idiot...you fucking idiot...are you that insecure?_ You slid down the door, plopping your ass on the ground. You brought your knees to your chest and held them in a desperate attempt at comfort. _This shouldn’t have happened..._

A knock snapped you out of your thoughts. “Miss (Y/N), the prince has requested this to be delivered to you.” You stood up and slowly opened the door. A blue female Zora held out a box for you to take. “Do you need any assistance putting your dressings on?” Before you answered, you opened the box to find a beautiful blue and silver gown. “It does have corset lacing.” You nodded and invited her in. She took the box from your hands and put it on the table. The girl stood there, hands folded and staring. You gave her a nervous smile to hint that you needed privacy. But, she remained still. With a blush, you began to take off your clothes. Once your pants were off, the girl unpacked the dress with such grace and finesse. She then put the dress over you. The expensive fabric flowed around you like water. You were amazed, astonished until a tightening in the dress drew your attention away. “I like these dresses. They make you look so much thinner. It is certainly flattering to you Miss (Y/N). The prince will be pleased.” She gave an extra hard tug after her sentence. _Was she trying to tell me something?_

After an agonizing few seconds of tightening and adjustments, the maid began to put adornments on you. A necklace, bangles on your wrists like what the Zora wear, and a pearl larlet. In the mirror, you hardly recognized yourself. You looked at your feet. “What should I wear for shoes?”

“The prince said to go without. I never understood the Hylian need for these ‘shoes’ anyway. Now, we must be off.” Aggressively, she grabbed your wrist and pulled you along to the square. “Hurry, the prince is waiting!” She was so nice up until a second ago…

~~~

The prince delicately waved at your arrival. “Oh my little Hylian! You look wonderful.”

You stood on your tiptoes to try and make yourself a bit more intimidating. “My prince, I need to talk-”

“No need to thank me! I knew I had an eye for Hylian dress, being a prince and all. Come, come. We are late!” The prince delicately took your hand and sped you along the walkway towards the palace. Well, sped might be an understatement. You were sprinting next to the prince with his long legs. But, even in your haste, your eyes caught the female Zora glaring at you. Not only getting gifts from the prince. But, you took the coveted date spot. _How could he_ **_not_ ** _find a date? Everyone in Hyrule is in love with him. This is all too much too soon..._

Once you entered the ballroom, everyone’s heads turned. Some scowled, some smiled, most chuckled behind hands. Before you had time to even think, the prince scurred you down to the dancefloor and began to spin you around in time to the music. He turned your this way and that. Glimpses of crystal chandeliers and alcohol more expensive than a house entered your vision for brief, tiny moments before the prince changed direction. Even still, more luxuries like expensive jewelry and secret kisses passed by your eyes. And, for the first time in a crazy hour, you had time to think. “My prince, I don’t understand. Why me?” The prince’s face turned curious.

“Whatever do you mean? I needed a date and there you were. You already told me you liked me, for which I apologize for not returning your feelings. But, you have been kind to my captain. So I assume you to be a good person. Are you upset of coming to the ball with me? Did I offend you in some manner?” Your face raged with a deep crimson blush.

“N...no! Of course not! It’s-”

“Excellent! I thank you for being my date at the last minute.” The music picked up. Causing the prince to swing you around with such gusto that your feet left the ground. At least the prince was enjoying himself. He had the biggest smile and was laughing at every change of motion. You really weren't sure if he was laughing from having fun or at the semi-awkward height difference. _The prince is sweet. But, he is so excited all the time that I can’t say anything!_

The prince then picked you up at the waist and hurled you into the air above him. Only when you began to fall that fear eclipsed you as you started to scream. You landed in the prince’s arms. “Haha! You enjoyed that didn’t you? You were screaming with excitement! Here we go again!”

“Wait!” But the prince didn’t hear you over the life of the party as he once again threw you into the air. As you hovered in the air, your eyes connected with a certain Zora guard posted on the balcony. Bazz’s eyes were wet, sad. In your own heart, a prick of pain resurfaced from your fight. He closed his eyes and turned his back to you. Then he was out of view when you fell back into the prince’s arms.

“Haha. Look, all of the guests love it too!” He spun his body around to allow you to look at the cheering crowd.

“Toss her higher, my prince!”

“My prince, make her into a Rito!”

“Higher, my prince!”

Prince Sidon smiled at you and nodded. He lowered your body to the ground and threw you once more into the air. However, he didn’t throw you straight up, but you began to head towards the balcony. “Oh no!” you heard the prince yell. The party guests screamed for your safety. You reached out to try and grab the last bit of the floor of the balcony. Not enough, just not enough of a reach. You heart dropped as your hand missed the only thing that could break your fall.

But, the hand that grabbed you made your eyes look up with hope. Bazz leaned over the balcony rail to grab your wrist. Your breath stilled as your eyes met his. Fear, then thankfulness flashed through his eyes. The corner of his mouth ticked ever so slightly upward. Your hand grabbed his arm to help you in your suspended state and his eyes deepened with your action. Goddess, his eyes were everything. It felt as if he was caressing you, taking you back to that loving night.

“Nice catch, my captain! I am here, let her down!”

Bazz’s eyes shifted beyond your form, then back to you. A familiar harshness in his eyes came back. His lips formed a thin line as the pressure on your wrist was released. Your hand slipped down his arm and over his hand. Yet, you were still reaching for him. Silently begging him to come back to you as you were falling.

Falling...falling into the arms of the wrong man. The man you didn’t even want to be with. “I am so sorry, my Hylian! Here, let's go settle down outside.” The prince rushed out of the loud clapping ballroom and into the royal gardens. The water broke the calming silence of the night, a luxury you were thankful for. Otherwise, this moment may be more intimate than you wanted to ever let on. “Oh Hylia...Are you hurt?”

“N...no just a little shook up is all…” you admitted. The prince sat you down on a stone bench. He kneeled before you with your hand in his.

“I shouldn’t have made such a spectacle of you. I am deeply sorry, I...I just got so excited to dance with such a beautiful Hylian. Will you forgive me?” In his golden eyes, you could see deep regret. It was almost childish.

“Of course, my prince. But I would-”

“That makes me so happy to hear. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Would...would a kiss be sufficient?” Your face turned as red as his scales. Unfortunately, the prince thought this was an invitation. His hand grabbed the back of your neck and leaned in for the kiss.

You shot your hand between your bodies. The lips of the handsome prince landed on your fingers. Sidon backed off, astonished. “My Hylian...I don’t understand, I thought-”

You held a finger to his lips to get him to stop talking. “My prince, with all due respect, you have not once allowed me to respond to you.”

“But that’s-”

“Let me talk!” you snapped. The prince drooped down like a scolded child. “Yes I liked you at one time but you made it clear that you don’t want to be with me. So, my heart moved on…” The prince perked up at your new confession. “I...have found myself attracted to your captain…” Sidon’s royal cheeks broke out into a blush of crimson.

“My...my lady I had no idea...I would have-”

You held up you hand. And this time, he respected it. “It’s a secret, ok? Bazz doesn't know how he feels and I don’t want to push him...Things have been...interesting between us. When you came into the office and asked if I wanted to be your date, he got mad.”

“Because all of his previous relationships ended with the girl liking me…” The little feather adorning his head drooped, along with the rest of his body.

_So he was aware…_

Sidon sighed. “My actions did make it seem like it was of the same case. Please, forgive me.”

You smiled and petted the back of his hand that he still held. “If it would be acceptable, I would like to go find Bazz and clear things up.” The prince smiled up at you with great affection.

He leaned in and whispered. “You might not have to go that far…” The prince tilted his head ever so slightly to the left. You looked out of the corner of your eye to see the tip of a black headtail around one of the pillars in the garden. _When did he get there?_ Prince Sidon turned his head towards where Bazz was hiding. “My captain, would you come here?”

Bazz rounded the pillar and closed the gap between himself and his prince. The captain then knelt in front of Prince Sidon. “What is it you desire, my prince?”

Sidon sighed and put his hands on his hips. “Bazz, there is no one looking. Rise, my friend.” Bazz followed his orders, but made no move to look at you. “I am going back to the party. Entertain her until I get back.” Sidon headed towards the loud music. This left Bazz and you alone.

Bazz faced away from you. Attentive, on guard with his spear. “Bazz...I’m sorry I didn’t speak up sooner...I guess I just swept up in everything.” You patted the spot next to you. “Can we talk?” The captain looked at you and then the spot you were tapping. He reluctantly sat down. “How much did you hear?”

“Everything. I’m Sidon’s personal guard during festivities like these.” Yet, he didn’t say anymore. You put your hands in your lap and sighed.

“T...thank you for catching me.”

“It was my job.” Bazz said as a empty statement.

The silence between you grew. _What the hell…_ you thought. _Why are we like this?_ You nervously fiddled with the top of your dress. Bazz finally looked at you and nodded. “You look nice. Sidon dressed you well.”

Half a laugh escaped from your mouth. “I feel like I am going to die though...The maid tied this so tight.” You held your hand to the corset part of your dress. “But yes, it was nice of him to dress me. I don’t think my travelers pants and shirt would work with this party.” Bazz chuckled.

“Would fit your personality. A scaleless child accompanying the Prince of the Zora.” You pouted at him. “Or, a pufferfish.” With a blush you turned away from the captain. Bazz then tentatively rested a hand on your shoulder. “Hey I’m sorry for overreacting… I am just so used to girls using me to get close to Sidon. You did like him so...I thought you were the same...”

You shook your head. “N..no! I mean...at one point yes I did like him. But, especially after tonight I would never consider it again. He just... _never_ listens to me! Like _seriously!_ ”

Bazz let out a hearty laugh. “Yah, he has always been like that. Being a prince and all lets him get away with a lot. People can’t really talk back to him. I am happy that I was the only one who heard you scold the prince. If the wrong people heard it, you could have been imprisoned.”

You shrugged. “You are the head of the guard. Being in chains under your care wouldn’t be so bad, I imagine.” You turned back around and gave him a flirty smile.

Bazz gave you an amused look, hunched over, and pressed his lips to your ear. “If you are trying to arouse me, here is not the place to do so.”

“Well, let's go someplace where we can…” You teased. This tore a dark smile from the captain who hurried you off towards the house.


	11. A midnight stroll

You clung to Bazz’s arm, giving it slight, erotic touches. The blush on Bazz’s face was apparent. Anyone walking by would have known why he was in such a rush. You smiled up at his moon-lit face. His eyes sparkled back at you. The butterflies in your stomach fluttered around as the anticipation was nearly overwhelming.

Scenes from the last time you were so intimate with him flashed across your mind. His claws gently running down your back, his kisses to your neck, and goddess, his two handsome boys he liked to put inside you. The heat between your legs told of your excitement for that last thought.

But, those thoughts soon came to a halt as a disheveled guard came dashing down the road. “Captain! The council has requested your presence. There is an emergency meeting about monster activity.”

Bazz hung his head and sighed. “I’m sorry, (Y/N)...” His hand brushed your hair from your face and trailed his claws down your cheek.

You forced a small smile. “It’s your duty, Bazz. I understand.” You placed both hands on his chest armor and slid them up and around his neck. You stood on your tiptoes to plant a delicate kiss on the captain’s lips. Bazz’s whole face was red when you pulled back. “I will see you when you get back.”

“Ummm, yah. I hope the meeting will be quick. S...See ya.” Bazz turned around and walked towards the palace with his subordinate. The corner of your mouth ticked upwards as you noticed the younger guard also had a blush on his face. He also looked back at you quite often.

Once they were far enough, you turned around and headed towards the house.

~~~~~~~~~~

You didn’t think it would take this long. It was well into the night. You went to bed hours ago but woke up slightly. The bed was still cold. The pool was still empty. _Bazz, are you alright?_ You shook a bit more of the sleep away and sat up. Goddess, what time was it?

A sudden feeling rushed over you. Lonely...you felt so lonely. How long has it been since you had this feeling? Oh yah...the first night when you left. ‘ _No one can make a decent living on honesty. You will starve if you go out there alone.’_ Tears threatened to run down your face as you recalled the harsh words of your father.

Loneliness. It was just that one thing you never really could get over.

You took a deep breath and rolled out of bed. Putting on your pants, shirt, and shoes, you strolled out of the house. _Maybe some fresh night air will do me good._ You took another deep breath and looked at the moon. It was full. But, the light it casted down on the domain was what captured your attention. It was so bright out. The luminous stones were barely glowing from the amount of light the moon filtered down.

You walked along the path, not really having any aim or place to go. The breeze kissed your cheeks, giving you a second wind and calming your nerves. Deep breaths filled your lungs with sweet, Zoran air. Goddess, even the trickleing of the water soothed your ears. Everything about this place seemed to breathe new life into you. Especially a certain captain that has a hold on your heartstrings. You smiled and swayed a bit at that thought. _He is quite handsome. We just...need to get over his fear. In time...In time._

_Everything comes in time._

“My little Hylian…” You looked over. There, quite prominent, was the prince himself. You waved slightly and walked over to him. “What are you doing out so late?”

“I could say the same to you, my prince.” You gave him a cute smile, attempting to cover up your thoughts.

Prince Sidon gave you a weak smile. “Couldn’t rest, I guess. The night air helps calm my nerves. Oh, sorry for complaining. That was rather unpleasant.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s good to get stuff off your chest.”

The prince cocked his head to the side. “Well then, may I pry into your reason? With your permission, of course.” You nodded, encouraging him. You took another breath and sighed. “Bazz went for a meeting and hasn’t come home. I got restless because I felt lonely and decided to take a walk.”

“Well, I am glad to find you then. You can’t feel lonely in a party of two. Speaking of which, was it alright that I left you with Bazz?”

“Yah, I think we patched things up. He thought I was falling in love with you and gave up. He thinks too little of himself…”

Sidon motioned towards a bench and you both sat. Granted, he took up most of the seating. “It’s been like that since I remember. Bazz is...my closest friend. So, if girls wanted to get to me, they used Bazz to do it. I can’t tell you how much it hurt to see him be so in love, only to get let down in the end. And knowing it’s my fault...makes it even worse.” He put a hand up to his face. “Oh dear, I’m complaining again. Please forgive my unpleasantness.”

You put your hand over his large forearm. “Relax, my prince. I told you, it’s good getting things off your chest. Besides, I think that you need to complain every once in a while. You are so happy all the time, I was getting a bit worried.”

The prince placed a hand over your own, covering it completely. “I think that, since I have everything I could ever want, I have no right to complain.” You gave a bit of a chuckle. “What?”

“You can’t have _everything_ you want. No one can. There is always something more. One more dress, one more weapon,” You sighed before your last words, “one more rupee…” You expelled a dry laugh. “Look at me now. I’m complaining.” Sidon gave your hand a light squeeze.

“I think we both have to give ourselves a little bit of grace. Even though I like to appear as such, no one is perfect. But, thank you. You have put my mind at ease for tonight.” The prince stood up from his end of the bench, relieving pressure from the poor structure. Offering a hand, he pulled you up to your normal height. “I do think three in the morning is late enough for a council meeting. Come, let’s go rescue him.”

You followed the prince through the water gardens. In your mind, you had an inkling of where you were going. Upon seeing the door to Bazz’s office, a slight bit of happiness panged through your heart. Prince Sidon knocked the back of his hand against you. “If you are trying to be discreet about your romance, you better keep that smile hidden.” he teased. You blushed and tried to contain your excitement.

The prince knocked on the door. “WE ARE BUSY!” A crabby voice echoed through the door. Sidon blinked a few times before knocking once again. The door opened abruptly, showing an old Zora decorated in gold cords and medallions a number. “O...oh my prince! Please forgive my rudeness. Tensions are running high.”

Sidon placed a hand on the old fish’s shoulder. “Not to worry. Listen, gentleman. I would like you to retire for tonight. It is quite late and I don’t think anything gets done after midnight. Let alone three in the morning.”

You squeezed past the prince to see the round table in the room was surrounded by other old Zora. Bazz was the only exception. And, he was quite surprised at seeing you. Sidon moved further into the room and extended a hand towards the door. The old Zora nodded and began to file out of the room.

Once the rumble has subsided, Bazz let out a sigh. “Thank you, Sidon. They just won’t listen to me.”

Sidon placed a hand and patted his captain’s back. “It will come in time. Now, you need to get some rest.”

Bazz nodded. “What are you even doing here? Like, both of you.”

“We were both awake and wandering. We sat and talked for a bit until your little Hylian told me that you never made it home. I knew the old fish were keeping you up for no good reason. So, I came to save you. Was was it tonight?”

Bazz rolled his eyes. “If we should change the battle plan from having two squads to three.” Sidon placed a hand to his chin. “Wouldn’t that thin out the ranks to much.” Bazz held out his hands, “Thank you! Goddess, I needed you here six hours ago.”

Sidon put both of his hands on his captain’s shoulders. “Come now, my friend. You need your rest.” Bazz nodded his head and walked over to you. He placed his hand on the top of your head and rubbed it. “Thanks for getting the prince to save me, puffy.” You scowled at him, involuntarily puffing your cheeks out in the process.

Sidon leaned down to your level. “Wow, you were right. She does look like a pufferfish.” He took a finger and poked one of your cheeks. “And squishy too.”

You let out a little whine. “Not you too…”

The prince grinned from fin to fin. “She’s so cute!” You took a few steps back and rushed behind Bazz, hoping to avoid any more abuse to your cheeks or your ego. Bazz let out a small chuckle and patted your head. “We should get to bed. It is late.” The captain pushed your shoulders lightly to move you out the door.

After the prince finished exiting the room, Bazz locked the door with a key. The prince bowed to you. “Goodnight my dear Hylian. Please be gentle with my captain, he does have to work tomorrow. It is best if he could walk properly.” Your cheeks brimmed with red at his comment. Bazz gave a slight slap against his prince’s arm. “Really, Sidon? You must be tired too if you are running your mouth like that.” The prince shrugged his shoulders and turned around.

“Regardless, have a good night.”

Bazz rolled his eyes and gently pushed you along. The two of you were silent, a slight bit of awkwardness preventing either of you from saying anything. That is, until Bazz took your hand into his own.

You looked up at him, a question in your eyes. Bazz’s cheeks flushed red. “If...if you don’t like it, just say so.” Your lips turned up into a smile. Cheek to scales, you nuzzled his arm. Bazz let out a slight hum. “Only for tonight though. We can’t do this with people around.

“Why?” you asked. Bazz turned his head away. “I...I’m still not sure. And with my position...it’s...it’s a bit complicated.”

You nodded in agreement. “Well, whenever you are sure, I’m here.” You pressed your cheek further into his arm. Bazz’s scales were so rough, yet smooth. And from here, you could get a close up look at his armor. Beautifully crafted. Not a seam in sight. Yet, everything about him was beautiful.

You tilted your head upward and smiled at the captain of the Royal Guard. “Hey,” Bazz locked with your eyes in response. “You’re beautiful.”

Bazz tilted his head in response. “You are trying so hard to get laid.” Your face dropped.

“I...I was complimenting you! I thought you look nice!” You let go of his hand and crossed your arms. “But, that personality of yours isn’t worth complimenting.” You pouted and muttered, “You ruined the moment too…”

Bazz merely gave a slight chuckle and patted your head. “Goddess, you are so fun to tease.”

“I just wish you stopped treating me like a child.” Bazz chuckled at your response. “I’m serious.”

Now, stopped at the front door of the house you stared him down. Bazz rolled his eyes and opened the door, walking inside. The blood boiling in your cheeks felt like it was going to spill out. You shut the door behind you and walked to the bedroom. “I’m a full grown woman you know!”

Bazz sat down on the bed and smiled. “Then show me.”

He was challenging you. Your hands balled into fists, clinging onto the hem of your shirt. “I...I don’t have to prove that.” Bazz’s form seemed to soften. A floof of anger and feelings needed to be soothed. He pushed it to far.

“Come here.” Bazz cooed.

You were hesitant at first, given his previous actions. But, you shuffled over to him. Hands wandered around your hips and up your back as he pulled you closer to him. His claws traced up your spine, giving you chills. His golden eyes peered up at you. “I’m sorry.” he whispered. He laid his head on your shoulder, nuzzling against it. “I’ve done nothing but hurt you today.”

You blushed, remembering how he yelled at you. Fresh tears threatened to fall from that memory.  Bazz sighed into your shoulder. “I’m...not good at expressing my feelings. Honestly, I am sorry about yelling at you like that. You deserve better. _Someone_ better.” You reached up, lightly rubbing your finger and thumb down the sides of his facefins. Bazz shuddered violently. He hummed and buried his face once more in your shoulder. “How the hell can you stand me?” He leaned back and reached up, removing his helmet. He set it on the ground. Then went back to his neck piece, chest piece, and more and more until he was fully shed of his coverings.

He picked you up by the waist and laid you down on the bed next to him. He laid in the crook of your arm and pleaded with his eyes to have you continue your petting. You smiled and continued, running your fingers over the scales on his head. Then, down his facefins as you gently pulled on one of them as you ran your fingers down. Bazz’s breathing leveled, softened. Even though you kept up your petting, you were sure that Bazz was already asleep.


	12. Picnic

Light pricked at your eyes as it filtered through the window. You moved to turn away from it, but the pressure on your shoulder reminded you of your sleeping situation. Laying on your breast was Bazz, snoozing and snuggling. His arm was draped over your stomach and down to your hip on the opposite side of your body. Even one of his legs was draped over your own. Were you more snuggled into him or him into you?

You smiled to yourself. Bazz’s face looked so peaceful, content. Just from his sleeping position, you could tell how happy he was to have you back in his bed once more. You brought your fingers to his crest, lightly running them across his scales. A slight moan escaped Bazz’s throat. Eyelids fluttered open to reveal those golden gems hidden within. They lazaly looked around the room. Then, back to you. “Mmmmm wha...what time is it?”

You ran your fingers across his head once more. “Probably around nine.” Those eyelids peeled back, now revealing horror.

Bazz threw off the blankets and stumbled out of bed. “The...thing with...old people!” You watched as the captain walked in crooked zig zags across the floor. “Where is, metal...my metal hat things?”

“Bazz settle down. You look like a drunken dog.” You got up and steadied the crazy eyed fish. “Sit down and I will hand you your dressings. Ok?”

Bazz nodded and sat back down on the bed. One by one, you handed him his armor. Lastly, you picked up his helmet. “Here is your metal hat.” A blush ran across the captain’s face. You simply smiled and said, “You are so fun to tease.”

The captain frowned at you, giving you much needed satisfaction.

Once he was squared away, he grabbed his spear and headed for the door. Turning back slightly, he called to you. “You have today off since we are using the office today.” Before you could even retort, he was out the door.

You sighed and looked around. _So, what am I going to do on my day off?_ You nodded about your state of dress. Yesterday’s attire wouldn’t do for today. You walked back into the bedroom to pull your last clean outfit. _I guess laundry is what I’m doing today…_ You sighed. _Being on your own sucks._ Out of the corner of your eye, a plush fish caught your attention. “Well, not all of it is bad.”

You quickly changed and put the dirty clothes into your bag. Hopefully, there would be a secluded spot you could  wash your clothes. The last thing you needed was to disturb the swimming and breathing waters of the Zora. No need to muk up the crystal clear waters. So, you headed out towards the multiple ponds on the west side of the domain. To get there though, you needed to go through the busy market place. For some reason, the market place was extra busy today. It must be because the other races are returning after the mating season. Gerudo, Hylians, Rito, and even Gorons filled the marketplace. Some were selling wares. While others were buying them. You squeezed your Hylian body through the packed crowd. _Almost there..._

Multiple Zora packed together in front of a pedestal caught your eye. You pressed on with your task. But, something about that large crowd seemed...familiar. A booming voice washed over the crowd. “Come and see what Hyrule has to offer! We have rare grains and fruits from the western region! Experience something you can’t get anywhere else!”

A chill ran down your back. The voice of one of your father’s underlings ran clear in your head. “You certainly won’t be disappointed!” You scurried as fast as you could towards the outskirts of the Domain.

_Run_

_Run_

_You need to run!_

Air pulled into your lungs shorter than what was being expelled. You needed to get out. You needed to flee. Anywhere, somewhere! You pushed through the mass of Zora as quickly as you could.

Once you broke free, you barreled towards the bridge. Passing by Zora jumped out of the way of your sprinting self.

Your feet finally hit grass once the smooth stone path ended. Scenery turned from beautifully carved stone pillars to textured wood. Then, you fell to your knees to catch your breath. Your nerves crawled all over your body. Tears pulled out of your eyes and scurried down your face. You tried to talk yourself down. “He didn’t see you.” Your arms wrapped around each other. Squeezing tighter to give the slightest bit of a safe feeling, your eyes looked to the mid morning sky. “You’re fine...you’re fine…”

Your wobbling legs once again stood straight as you walked further into the woods. Pressing on through the trambles, eventually you got where you needed to. The open waters were a welcome sight. A distraction. Yes, you needed a distraction.

You took out the first article of clothing on the top. The intimate was pushed under the water. You kneaded and folded it within the cool water.

“Ummm. Would you mind not dirtying my swimming water?”

You leaped back from the pond. A familiar red crest emerged from underneath the lily pads. You bowed to the prince. “I’m so sorry! I thought I could wash my clothes here! I...I didn’t see you...and...and…”

The prince swam to the edge of the pond. “Do forgive me for prying. But, you seem a bit shaken up, my dear Hylian.”

“I...can’t complain. Not after you were so patient with me last night.”

The prince let out a bit of a chuckle. “We both need to give ourselves a bit of grace. Hey...look at me.” He placed his hand on your cheek to gently coax you into looking at him. “Did Bazz do something?”

You shook your head. “N..no. Just, someone I got caught up with is in the Domain. One of my father’s underlings, actually.”

The prince tilted his head in curiosity. “I am under the impression you don’t want to be found by your father.” You nodded. “I also am under the impression that is what you were...getting off your chest last night?” You smiled slightly and nodded once again.

“My father...is not the most honorable man. He is a merchant that agrees to sell wares because a lot of the farmers and workers can’t brave the monster hoards. So, he makes his cut really low the first few times, then suddenly raises them. He says items spoiled before they got to market, when they were really sold. Goddess, I’ve seen families starve because he wanted just a few more rupees lining his pockets.” Tears dripped down your face. “I got everything I ever wanted. Dresses, friends, any husband I could choose. But, after going to a farm to deliver the embezzled money to a family, I couldn’t take it anymore. The look on the mother’s face when she looked into that pouch and knew she couldn’t feed her children that winter...I....”

The prince put his hand over your own. “That wasn’t your fault.” His other hand cupped your cheek. “My Hylian, please raise your head. There is nothing for you to be ashamed of.”

You choked back cried. “I...ran away...I...didn’t do anything…I went to get a job to pay back that family. But, I couldn’t even feed myself. I’m relying on others to get by. Bazz is taking care of me. Goddess, I’m worse than my father.”

“Is that how you look at it?”

You turned around to see Bazz leaning on his spear. He knelt down and patted your head. “Who doesn't get by without help?”

Sidon gave your hand a light squeeze. “I have lots of help. People to cook for me and clean for me-”

“Sidon, you’re not helping.” Bazz frowned at his friend. “What we are trying to say is that it’s ok to have help. You always feel guilty. Relax, puffy.” You stuck out your tongue at him. “There she is…”

Sidon rose out of the pond and stood beside Bazz. “How about you take the rest of the day off? You have been working overtime, have you not?” Bazz frowned at his prince.

“I wouldn’t have to if a certain prince wouldn’t roam around without a guard. It’s dangerous.”

Sidon puffed out his chest. “Come now, I am perfectly capable of handling anything. I am a prince.”

Bazz shook his head. “I can’t tell you how many times we had this conversation...Just...don’t get yourself into trouble…”

Sidon bowed to both Bazz and you, then scurried off towards the domain. You looked up to the captain. “How much did you hear of our conversation?”

Bazz blushed and looked away. “All of it. I saw you run towards the forest and was worried. When I heard the prince’s voice, I hid. I didn’t mean to assume the worst but….dammit, I’m sorry. I’m just…”

You reached up and grabbed his hand. “It’s ok. It seems like we both have some issues to work out.” You looked past the captain slightly to see a woven basket by one of the trees. “What’s that?”

Bazz turned a few shades darker in his cheeks. “I...well...since I was...ummm...quite rude yesterday...I wanted to make it up to you. So, I bought some fruits and other things Hylians are supposed to like. But, I didn’t know your backstory. Please, forget about it.”

Your eyes met his golden ones. With a smile you said, “I think a picnic is a wonderful idea.” You moved past him and picked up the basket. With a flick of your hip, you turned around and headed towards the edge of the pond.

Bazz removed his helmet and chest piece. Now, sitting at the edge of the pond, you opened your basket of goodies. Your eyes widened to see peaches, strawberries, breads and cakes. “Bazz, you really got all this for me?” He smiled bashfully.

“I wanted to express how sorry I felt. Please, help yourself.” You scanned over the contents. Then did it once more. Everything looked so delicious, so tasty. “The food is going to go bad by the time you choose.” You puffed out your cheeks. You grabbed a small cake out of the basket and a fork. You cut off a bite sized piece and held it up to the captain’s mouth.

“Here, you can have the first bite.” Bazz looked at the food suspiciously, but took the bite from you nonetheless. He made a hum in satisfaction.

“It’s good. I see why you Hylians make these all the time.” You took a bite for yourself. It was as good as he said. The creme they used for the frosting was delicious as well as the strawberries they used to top it off. “The royal cook bought a whole bunch of wheat and was baking all day. He insisted I take this with me after the meeting. I’m glad you like it.” You glanced up at him. Giving a slight giggle at the sight of a bit of misplaced frosting on the corner of his mouth. “What?”

Instead of answering, you scooted closer and kneeled in front of him. You traveled your hands to the curves of his chin. Slowly and a bit sensually, you leaned in and kissed the frosting off of the corner of his mouth. “You had a bit of frosting on your mouth.”

Bazz gave you a slight smile. “Well, If I am not mistaken, I see some on your face.”

You picked up on the captain’s playful behavior. “Oh really? Where?”

He leaned in and lightly brushed your lips with his own. “Here.” He whispered before completing his action. Your cheeks burned red at the feeling. Tingles ran up and down your spine at the gentleness of his caress of your lips with his own.

He pulled back slightly only to pull you back in.  His hand rested on the back of your head and his arm wrapped around the small of your back. The kiss deepened, and so did him dipping you to the ground.

You laid flat in the grass as Bazz began suckling your neck. Sweet pressure perked up your skin. A smile draped across your face when he placed a kiss deep in the crook of your neck. It sent all the pleasurable signals to between your legs. To entice your further, he traced the sharp points of his teeth across your sensitive skin.

His hands wandered everywhere on your body. They stopped on places they shouldn’t be. He curled his hand to squeeze you between your legs. “Bazz.” you breathlessly moaned.

He stopped his kisses to your neck and looked up at you. With hooded eyes and flushed cheeks he asked, “May I?” His fingers tugged slightly at the hem of your pants. You gave him a slight nod, prompting him to continue. Bazz undid the knots of your boots and pulled, allowing the pressure to loosen from your calves. With one hand on the heel and another on the front, he slid off your shoe. Then, did the same thing to the other. Bazz was focused on his task but, made it look effortless. Would caring be the right word? Lifting up your hips, Bazz grabbed the hem of your pants and intimates and pulled them off of your body. “Beautiful.” he whispered.

You blushed as he rested himself between your legs. The slit between his legs began to open. Two twin cocks poked their heads out from the cavern. He brought his hand under your shirt and slid it up your chest, stopping at your heart. A small smile pulled at his lips. “Nervous?” You pouted slightly at his teasing. Pushing yourself up slightly, you helped him remove the shirt and bra from the upper part of your body. Now, fully exposed, you laid before him. Maybe there was some truth to his teasing. The last time you were this intimate with him was fast, forceful, and messy. You never gave it a second thought. But here and now, he was moving with thought. Each touch was exploring you, drinking you in. Of course it would make you nervous to have someone so deliberately examine your naked body.

“May I?” he asked. You blushed at the sight of his engorged cocks begging to be played with. With a slight nod, he pushed the tips in. The stretch was a bit painful and you winced. Bazz reached up and caressed your cheek. “You’re doing so well.” His golden eyes were wide, drawing you into his passion. He began to make slow, shallow movements. “Relax…” he cooed. You took a deep breath. Goddess, how could you relax in this situation? Especially when his hips finally rested against your butt. Bazz closed his eyes and sighed. “Goddess…” he cursed.

Leaning down, he took your lips in his once more. He hummed as he deepened the kiss, allowing for enough distraction to begin moving once again. Slow and gentle, he pushed his cock back in. Only to drag it out shortly after. Your poor sex spasmed around him. Between his kisses and his gentle fucks, you were in pure bliss.

Bazz kissed his way down to your ear. With a couple of nibbles, he whispered, “I’ve never properly made love to you….Don’t read too much into that.” You giggled at his obvious embarrassment. He hummed again and snuggled his face into your hair. He kept up the slow pace of his thrusts, much to your delight.

Yet, you didn’t feel quite complete. There was always a line with him. A barrier he keeps around himself. You wanted to break that. So, you wrapped your arms around his torso and brought him close. Bazz stilled, but only for a second before he continued. You smiled at his acceptance of your gesture. His scales were so soft, yet hard enough to protect his body. Running your hands up and down his body, you felt him. Here was Bazz and everything he is. You tighten your embrace when he rocked his hips just a bit faster. “Bazz…” you moaned.

Bazz kissed along your neck and back to your lips. His crest rubbed against your forehead in affection. “You feel so good around me, my little puffer fish.” His breath started to become unsteady, his eyes nearly black with lust. He ran his hands through your hair, tugging slightly.

You could be in tears right now. How could you be so open and vulnerable with someone? It felt scary to for you to let someone be that close, but so liberating. You couldn’t even imagine what internal turmoil the captain was going through. To open his heart like this… He was right. This wasn’t just a hookup.

He was making love to you.

Bazz smiled slightly. “What are you thinking?” You blushed as you were dragged out of your thoughts.

“N...nothing…” you lied.

“Well then, if it is too much…” Bazz smiled wickedly at your pouting face. He chuckled and increased his pace. “As if I would leave my little fish unsatisfied.” You tighten your grip around his back. With all the kisses and slow fucks, he worked you higher than you thought. Goddess, he’s going to make you come right now, isn’t he?

“Bazz...Bazz…” You called his name over and over. To rub salt in the wound, he kept giving light kisses to your face. You couldn’t hold out much more. You couldn’t bring yourself back down from the inevitable high he was going to give you. “I’m....I’m gonna…”

“Come for me.” Bazz commanded. At his words, you screamed into his shoulder. Wave after wave of pleasure rushed and racked your body. Your fingers dug into his back as you held his body closer to yours, desperate to absorb him into you. Bazz held onto the back of your head to soothe you as his cocks slowed to allow you to enjoy your pleasurable high.

Once it reached its end, your grip on him loosened as you relaxed into the grass. The muscles in your arms and legs ached from their tightening grips on your lover’s back and hips. Bazz chuckled above you. “Well now, since you had your fun I guess it is my turn…” Before you could say anything, Bazz slammed his hips against your own. “Stay nice and tight for me.” He commanded. The tingles came back and ran down to your toes. Goddess, this guy…

Bazz pressed his crest into your forehead as he slammed away. His mouth was expelling all sorts of pleasurable grunts and moans. Shockwaves of force ran through your body with how desperate the Zora wanted to feel that high with you. Soon enough, his eyes opened and stared deep into your own. “My puffer fish…” The muscles in his face began to contract hard. “Hylia, I’m going to…” He slammed his lips against your own as he climbed his own high. He puffed out air and moans of ecstasy into your mouth.

Once it ran its course, he pulled off your mouth and gasped for breath. Well, that would make two of you. His heavy breaths hit your face as he loomed over you. Golden eyes searched your face for something. Bazz swallowed heavily before trying to form words. His mouth opened and closed a few times before giving up. Instead, he leaned back and slowly pulled himself out of you. Cum dripped out of your hole and onto the grass below. Bazz gave another of his side smiles while holding your legs open. “I guess I put a lot in you.” You gave him a slight smirk back.

Bazz hooked his arms under your legs and around your back. “Let's get you cleaned up.” You put your head against his chest and snuggled into it, content with your current position. Your eyes flicked up in admiration and love to the man carrying you to the pond. Bazz smiled back down at you. But, there was something about his smile that was...off. “You know, I have always wondered if you would have enough air in your cheeks to float.” Before you could react to his words, you were thrown in the air. Cool water surrounded you when you landed in the pond.

“Bazz!” You yelled. The Zora laughed from the shore. Then, dove in after you. He didn’t resurface for a while, causing you to look into the waters below. _Where did he go?_

You felt hands on your waist, hoisting you into the air. “Got you!” You puffed up your cheeks in annoyance. “Oh, come now. At least I was right in thinking you would float.”

“Fuck you.”

“You did.” He retorted. With a small laugh, he brought you closer and snuggled your body. “I’m sorry. I guess I felt a bit too vulnerable with you and...I guess I teased you to change the tone…” He nuzzled his face into your damp hair. “Thank you for understanding. You are probably the most patient person I have ever met.”

You smiled from his complement and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Thank you for being patient with me as well. And thanks, for not giving up on me when you found out about my past.”

Bazz squeezed you a bit tighter. “Come on, let’s get you clean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one was a long one to write. On top of that, I have been super busy! Thanks to everyone who is commenting! You give me inspiration to keep writing this fic!


	13. How old are you?

Left...right...left...left...left…

_I hate paperwork_

You sat among the tall towers that made up Bazz’s impenetrable fortress of neglected paperwork. One day, you hoped and prayed, the only paperwork to sort would be ones of current nature.

_How long ago did he even put these here? Let’s see…_

Your eyes scanned down the paper to see if there was any dates attached to it. When your eyes locked on one, you cocked your head. “This can’t be right...It’s his signature but Bazz can’t be more than thirty years old. Twenty five would probably be more accurate. Wait...how old _is_ he?” You brought your chin up to think. A brief sigh expelled from your mouth because the sorting has already turned your brain to mush. You stood up and stretched with the wrong-dated paper.

You kicked your leg over one of the smaller mounds of papers to reach to the main room. Bazz looked up from his desk at the creature emerging from her nest of papers. “She lives!” he teased.

You rolled your eyes and handed him the paper. “This one has a wrong date on it. It says that it was from fifteen years ago. Unless you took the job at ten.” You giggled at your own joke.

Bazz looked at you with confusion in his eyes as his hand begged for the paper. Once in his possession, he looked over it and nodded. “The date is correct on this one.”

“That can’t be. It was fifteen years ago.”

Bazz looked off to the side and back at you. “....yes….and?”

Your brows pinched in confusion. “You would have been a child. I don’t think the guard would put a child in a leadership position. No matter how good you were, you definitely weren't sitting in that chair fifteen years ago.” You placed your hands on your hips and cocked them to the side. It was a bit more attitude than you wanted to let on, but this cerade has run its course.

Bazz shook his head. “How old do you think I am to assume I was a guppy fifteen years ago?”

Your cheeks flared red. “All I wanted to do was point out an _obvious_ typo. I know you don’t like to admit it, but you’re wrong!” Eyes level and brows pinched, the stare down between you and the captain began. His mouth turned down into a frown. A bit of sharp teeth showed between his parted lips. In nearly a growl, he snarled, “I don’t have time for your childish games. You aren't making any sense. I’m just...really stressed right now and I don’t need this.”

Your cheeks puffed out. “You can’t admit that you’re wrong because you are too prideful?”

Bazz gave a frustrated chuckle. “Look who's talking!”

You crossed your arms. “Fine then, how old _are_ you, Mr. stick-up-his-ass?” Bazz leaned back into his chair. “One hundred and thirty four.” he declared. Your teeth ground. Your hands balled. It was bad enough that he was too prideful for a simple error but _this…_ “You expect me to believe that you are over a hundred? Hylia above...you are insane. I’m going back to my work.” You turned around. “Fix the paper when you stop being such a-” Your sentence was stopped when you heard him stand up from his chair. You angrily whipped back around to retort, but the face the captain was making was not one of anger...but concern.

“You don’t know...do you?” Bazz’s eyes glittered down at you with some sort of concerned wonder. Your stance softened as you gave your reply. “That you are a terrible liar?” Bazz walked around the edge of his desk and placed his hands on your shoulders. “(Y/N), answer this question honestly and truthfully. How old do you believe me to be?”

Your heart hammered away in your chest. His eyes and expressions all point to the fact the he is serious. But, he can’t be...right? “Well, you seem like you are a younger adult but not so young...so probably around twenty five to thirty.”

Bazz’s lips parted as if to say something. Then, it closed up again. He repeated this process until you swore he wasn’t a Zora, but some sort of koi fish eating stirred up dirt. He shook his head and turned around back to his desk. “Y...you’re right. I’m just stressed out and it was a bad joke to pull you along for the ride. S...sorry about that.” His voice sounded level and normal but, the tension in his fingers as he gripped the side of his desk had you worrying. You shook it off and resumed your return to your castle of parchment.

You hurled yourself over the smaller stacks and sat on the floor in your “usual place.” With your sensitive Hylian ears you picked up that Bazz was walking towards the door. “(Y/N), I’m going out for a bit.” You stood on your knees to raise above the smaller towers of papers to see him. “Ok.” you replied. The weight in your heart didn’t lift though as he smiled back at you.

_Bazz...what is going on?_

~~~~~~~~~~

He didn’t come back after thirty minutes. Then, an hour. The noises from your stomach started to sing their song for food. Granted, you brought lunch to the office today, but...you were supposed to eat together.

You walked out of your newly formed entrance from this prison of papercuts. Uncertainty filled your mind. What should you do now? Looking around the office, your eyes caught the massive collection of books lining the walls. You noticed them before, but never realized how _many_ books were on the shelves. You ran your fingers along the spines of them, glancing once or twice at the various titles. _Log of General Veros, Log of Captain Nalo,_ Log, Log, Log… There were so many logs in Bazz’s collection. Are they really that important? Your eyes caught on one with a rather newly acquired spine. It didn’t have a title on the end of it like the other books. The tome was a water blue with silver accents that formed swirling patterns you saw elsewhere in the domain. You picked it up and looked at the front cover. _History of the Zora Royal Family from Nine Thousand Settlement Years to Ten Thousand, Written by King Dorephan._ You blinked a few times to make sure you read that right. It was a thousand years of history...then why isn’t it a lot thicker? Surly, history like this would take up several volumes. Yet, it was pressed with the seal of the Royal Family. There would be no way Bazz would have a forgery in his private office.

You opened the book in the middle and began to read.

 

> King Rilai, named for the Zora King of old, served alongside the Royal Guard for a short time of a decade before ascending the throne.

“They call a decade a short time?”

 

> He wedded the daughter of Count Tevir and bore several children from her. Sadly, two of whom passed on before reaching their twentieth birthday due to gunk-gill. While the King was grieving for his beloved children, his own grief consumed him. He only ruled for seventy years.

“He must have been old when he had his children. Geez.”

 

> King Rilai was then succeeded by his son, the Then-Prince Evar. It was difficult to have a child-ruler ascend to the throne at the young age of sixty. But, within ten years he was proven to be a capable leader.

_Wait...Did I read that right?_ “Child-ruler...age sixty? Wait...wait…” You flipped through the book pages.

 

> Ruled for two hundred and thirty five years.
> 
>  
> 
> Ruled for one hundred and ninety eight years.
> 
>  
> 
> Returned to the sea at age three hundred and twenty five.

 

 

> Returned to the sea at age two hundred and ninety two

 

 

> Returned to the sea at age four hundred and one. The oldest ruler to date.

 

What

 

The

 

Fuck

 

You jumped as the door opened without warning. Your arms grabbed the book and clutched it close to your chest. Bazz walked in with a meek smile on his face. He pressed the door closed and leaned against it. His eyes sheepishly looked up into your own. “We...need to talk.”

You bounded across the room and shoved the book into his face. “Zora can live to be four hundred years old!” you shouted. Bazz placed his hand on the top of the book and pushed it down, revealing his face to you. You blushed and snapped the book back into your arms. Suddenly, the marble floor became much more appealing to stare at then his amused eyes.

Bazz placed his hand on the top of your head and made slow, comforting circles. Tears began to rush down your face at his treatment. If he really _is_ that old...then there was some truth to you being a scaleless child. You just didn’t know _exactly_ what that meant. You swore it was just some sort of teasing or he couldn't tell the proper age of Hylians. But, in his eyes...you really _were_ a child. Goddess, he must be an entire century older than you. Bazz stopped his petting upon hearing the first sniff from your nose. His fingers found the tip of your chin and lifted it up. “I’m sorry. I thought you knew. If it’s too uncomfortable we can-”

“I really am a child to you, aren't I? A stupid kid who ran away and has no idea how the world works.” You hiccuped a few times and blinked away your tears. Still, those tears persisted and impaired your vision to near blindness. You felt Bazz picking you up and setting you down on the couch. “You even treat me like a child…” you brokenly cried.

With a growl, Bazz pinned you on your back. The tears finally cleared enough to see his unamused face. “You really think so low of me that I would fuck a child? You think I’m some sort of pervert?”

You shook your head. “N..no! That’s not-”

Bazz pressed his crest against your forehead. “I only take fully blossomed women to bed. And, my dear, you showed me how much of a woman you really are when you wrapped your lips around my cocks and sucked me dry.” Your cheeks burst aflame. Bazz moved his lips to your ear and nibbled the outer shell. “Do you need to be reminded of such activities, my puffer fish?” His hand dove between your legs, squeezing and arousing the sensitive flesh underneath. Your breath hitched. “Shall I take you now to prove to you that you are indeed a fully blossomed woman?” Bazz cooed erotically.

You pushed at his shoulders. “Bazz, not here! Someone could come in!”

You could feel Bazz’s amused smile against your neck. “Don’t worry. I have no plans for the rest of the day. No one will bother us.” His hand trailed up and then back down _under_ the hem of your pants. Your face twisted in pure shock. He was really planning on doing this _here_ and _now_. The pad of his finger began circling the place that made you see stars. You buried your face into his shoulder, letting out little whimpers. “I guess I am some sort of pervert...taking my sweet helper in my offi-”

Three loud bangs echoed through the door. “Bazz! Are you alright? Why is the door locked? You need to tell me how it went! Are you in there crying? Allow me to cheer you up with my presence!”

The Captain’s face dropped in annoyance. Under his breath he muddled, “Damn it Sidon.” Bazz clutched his hand between his legs to help the arousal go down. He then turned to the door and yelled, “Give me a second, my prince.” You let out a slight chuckle at the captain’s expression. Judging from his demeanor, this wasn’t the first time something like this has happened. Bazz gave you a slight side smile before heading towards the door. He gave out one last sigh before turning the handle, allowing an overly zealous prince to barge through and wrap his arms around his captain.

“My dearest friend! It is alright! I will stay as long as you need me to comfort you.” The prince cradled the back of Bazz’s neck and snuggled him into his chest. “Know that I will always be here for you.” The prince’s golden eyes then caught your own. A realization passed through his features. Prince Sidon whispered something in Bazz’s ear, to which the captain nodded. “Excellent!” the prince exclaimed. Tossing Bazz off to the side, Prince Sidon barreled toward you and hoisted you into the air.

Somehow this situation seemed familiar…

“Oh my dear little Hylian, you decided to stay with my pathetic excuse of a captain! How you make my heart sing!” Bazz gave his prince an unamused look. You forced a small smile. “I know he isn’t much, being a bachelor for so long, but thank you for promising to be with him!” Your eyebrows pinched up in slight confusion. Sidon put you back on the ground and dashed out of the room. Hooting and hollering like a child that just received a red rupee.

You looked at Bazz who returned your glance with equal confusion. With a shrug of his shoulders he walked back over to you. “Enthusiastic as always. Never a dull moment in the Domain…” His eyes softened, as did yours. With a slight grasp of your chin, he leaned in to kiss you.

“Congratulations on your engagement captain!” Your head nearly broke off your body from how fast you turned towards the door. The younger soldier who usually accompanies Bazz stood with slight embarrassment in the doorway. “O...oh I’m sorry for interrupting…” His blush grew across his face. The young soldier spun away and began walking away. “C...congratulations again!”

Like lightning, Bazz shot across the room and stopped the soldier’s retreat, both hands trapping the underling to a nearby wall. With fire in his eyes, Bazz growled, “What did you just say?”

The poor guy was trembling underneath his captain’s gaze. “C...c...congratulations...o..on yyyyyyyour engagement…”

Baring his teeth, Bazz snarled. “Who told you of this?”

“T...t...the prince...s...said his...b..best friend was g...getting married…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I had NO idea where to take this fic.  
> If you want to send me hate mail or check out my Sidon ita bag, here is a link to my tumbler https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gaiasophiaao3


	14. The Most Helpful, Prince Sidon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy I have a Tumbler! Come see Sidon garbage! @gaiasophiaao3

**Reader's POV**

The poor soldier cowered under the twisted gaze of his captain. Teeth barred and looking for something to sink into, Bazz tightened his grip on the underling’s shoulders. “How many people has he told this to?”

Fresh fear-filled tears ran down flushed cheeks. “H...he...screamed it all down the halls.” Releasing his grasp, Bazz barreled down the hallway. You quickly ran after him, afraid of what kind of wrath he would inflict on his prince. His head tail swung with such a force from running that you swore he would knock himself out with it.

“Congratulations captain!” a servant cheerfully said. Bazz became a little more tense upon hearing those words. You ran faster after his quickening pace. _He’s so angry…_ Your eyes fell to small droplets of blood that trailed behind Bazz. Looking up, you noticed the tension in his hands. His sharp claws must have been digging deep into his palms. With every congratulations or well wishes from a servant, those droplets increased in size.

You reached for his hand in an attempt to calm him. He snatched it away before you could even get close enough to caress it. “Do you want to make it _worse_!” he shouted. Tears pricked your eyes as his words pierced through your heart. Yet, you still kept following him. He couldn’t be left alone...not like this.

A crest of red appeared around the corner. Bazz magnetized to it. “SIDON!” The prince turned around in shock. His shock turned to near fear after his captain grasped one of the fins on the side of his face. Pulling him into a room, he threw the prince to the floor. You quickly shut the door behind the pair of male Zora.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Bazz screamed in his face. “You FUCKING idiot. How the fuck did you get a marriage proposal from what I said?”

Sidon shrank down into the floor. His lips began to quiver. “I...thought you said she agreed to stay with you.”

Every muscle in the captain’s body tightened with anger. “Not forever! I’m not marrying her and I don’t plan to! I can’t let the council know I am in love with a Hylian! I would never get anything done!”

“My father is going to freak and demand that I live back at home!”

“Everyone will just write me off as some lunatic.”

Your heart dropped out of your chest as the captain continued his aggravated rant on the ashamed prince. Of course, it was too complicated. _This_ was too complicated. _Everything_ between you and him was too complicated. He kept you a secret because it was too complicated. He never told anyone because it was too complicated. He never held your hand in public because it would have been too complicated.

And now, you finally have seen the full fury of that complication pass through the captain’s lips.

“You fucked everything up, you know that?”

“Goddess, what about kids?”

Over and over your heart shattered as each of the long list of problems spilled out of your lover’s lips. You should have known. You should have known since the day he first took you to bed that this would never work out.

You were too much of a problem for him to deal with.

Putting your weight on your back, the door creaked open just enough for you to slip through. Fog flooded your vision and clouded your mind. No words of congratulations or stares of the elderly bothered you as you walked down the hall. There was already too much in your heart for anything else. You were a bother, a problem. All you would ever amount to is weighing him down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Through tears and wobbly steps you eventually crawled back to the house. Your hands moved on their own as they began to collect your things. Everything was dark, grey and miserable. The fabric of your clothes didn’t even hold the same color as they once did. The sight of the bed made you wince in pain. Memories of passion and love that once brought you joy now only held bleeding agony. Just days before he had you enthralled on there. How did he ever trick you into thinking that a secret relationship was a good idea? It was a stupid, dumb move. You were a foolish girl who had no idea how the world worked. He lived more than three of your lifetimes. Of course he could spin his web of deceit and play you like a ocarina. Once the last article was reached for and placed, you took one last look at the room and you walked out of it. Then out of the house. And finally, out of his life.

In a trance, the outside world pulled you to it. Marble soon became rocks that soon became grass. The scenery became woods as you walked along the stream. Your feet shuffled along the slightly worn down path, kicking dirt and rocks along the way. Anything to distract you from this insatiable heartbreak.

The final lights on the outskirts of the domain came and went. No looking back...if you did...goddess above.

**Bazz’s POV**

He could tear his prince apart. Cut him down to his vary core and scatter his blood around the domain. How could he have interpreted what he said as... _that_? His throat strained. It begged him to stop talking, to stop yelling. With each word it became more cracked and broken until he couldn’t talk anymore, even if he wanted to.

The captain dropped to his knees in front of the prince and let a few frustrated tears flow forth. How could this happen? One moment everything was alright and the next...goddess above. He could kick himself for ever coming to the prince for advice about his age difference with (Y/N). Fuck...it was all his fault, wasn’t it?

Sidon sat up from his defensive state and laid a hand on his crying captain. “Bazz….I’m so sorry. I was just so excited that you finally found someone you love and...well...someone who treats you right………...Goddess, every time...every time you find someone I _always_ mess it up. Hylia forgive me…”

Bazz widened his eyes and quickly whipped around. His shoulders slumped at the door. “You didn’t mess it up, Sidon. I just did.” Slowly, he rose from the ground and sighed. “I need to go find her.” Bazz didn’t travel for more than two paces before Sidon grabbed his shoulder. “Do you intend to...continue your relationship with her?” Bazz tilted his head in confusion. “Yes, of course. Why?”

Sidon gave his captain a look of exhaustion. “Really? After all you just said to me about never having any intent to marry her? How everyone in the domain is against it, even you?”

Bazz closed his eyes. “You know I ment right now. I was going to ease everyone into it, rather than having their first hearing of it be me getting married.” Sidon tightened his grip on Bazz’s shoulder.

“Does she know that?” Sidon asked.

Bazz rattled through his memories of all the frustrations he just took out on the prince. Fuck, what did he just say in his moment of anger? He was just so angry about...everything that is happening. Yet, how could he take it out on the one he….he….liked a lot? “Dammit…” Bazz pressed his palm to his crest. “What have I done?”

Sidon looked into his friend’s eyes. “Go and find her. I will try to make this right in whatever way I can.” Bazz nodded and dashed out the door.

Faster and faster his feet carried him. He never gave anyone a second look who tried to speak with him. How could he have been _this_ stupid. His anger has gotten the better of him before, yes. But, the consequences have never been like this. Goddess forgive him, he really fucked up this time.

He pushed the door to his house so hard that, for a second, he thought he ripped the hinges right off. The door to their room was closed. After a deep breath, Bazz knocked on it. No sound came from within. “(Y/N)?” Bazz weakly called. “Please, open up…” Still, no answer came.

Bazz put his back to the door and slid down it until his ass met the floor. “I...understand if you don’t want to talk but, please hear me out. What I said back there...it was inexcusable. I lost all reason and just spilled out every reason I could think of to...to try and convince myself that my actions were justified.”

Wet, hot tears began to fall down his cheeks. “I was scared. I have been scared this entire time. I am so scared of being hurt again that...that I am taking it out on you. You never gave me a reason to doubt your intentions. Hell, you only gave me proof that you _weren't_ using me.”

He turned around and placed his crest on the door. Claws dug into the barrier keeping him from her. Fresh tears began to flow. “I was...I was...I....I...I didn’t…” His chest tightened. Cotton was stuck in his throat. “I didn’t want...I...I…” His heart could burst. He could have died there because of the amount of tension wracking his body.

“I didn’t want to admit to myself that...that I love you!”

Bazz pressed his crest into the door, afraid of the response. Seconds passed, then a minute. His claws carved marks as tears rushed down his face. “Please... (Y/N) please respond!...” Now he began to sob. He couldn’t catch his breath. _Why don’t she say something._ “Curse me, yell at me. Please! Say...say...say something so I know you heard my cries…”

Bazz curled up outside the door. Fuck, she never treated him like this before. For him to pour his heart out like this… “This is simply cruel…” He wiped his tears from his eyes. “Do what you wish with me but, please...please don’t shut me out like this. If you never want to see me again, go. But, at least look into my eyes when you give your answer…”

At the long silence that followed, Bazz became more enraged. Then, relaxed. He needed to be calm. Rage was how he got into this mess in the first place. The captain reached for the door handle and turned it. “I am coming in. Please, just...say something.” The door opened, revealing a dark, cold room. Bazz turned on the lights and looked around. “Where…(Y/N)! Where are you?” Wide eyed and adrenaline drunk, Bazz flashed around the room to see any sign of you. But, what he found was no sign of you.

Or that you were ever here in the first place. “Shit!” Bazz cursed before he barreled out of his house. “What the fuck...she...she didn’t…” His feet didn’t keep up with his heart so he dove into the water. Flipping and flapping, he swam as fast to her as he could. His eyes constantly scanned the riverbed. His heart begged to even see a glimpse of you on the shore. Closer and closer the border of the Domain became. “You didn’t just leave...You couldn’t have!” The water around his face became salty with tears. His heart dropped as he floated next to the last light from the domain. The signal of where the domain starts. And, where it ends.  “I…I haven't told you...!” He curled into a ball. “I didn’t get to tell you that...that…

...I love you.”

 

**Reader’s POV**

You heard a slight noise behind you that made you pause. With a sigh, your feet continued onward.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Your heart dropped at the sight of the wagon filled with goods when it came into your vision. Goddess, were you really going to do this? You picked up your pace to try and catch up to it. _Do I really want to do this?_ Your body took over where your brain stopped. With one hand on the wagon, you hoised yourself up onto the back.

The driver turned around to face you. “Hey! No freeloaders….ah….Mistress?” You nodded to him, allotting a full gaze to be taken in. “W...well you shouldn’t be in the back! Please, come to the front! Out of her way!” He pushed the other passengers out of the way. You recognized them all but, you refused to look their way. Their stares were just too intense. Not with anger or resentment, but with lust. You were the heiress after all.

You were the key to the fortune.

“So, mistress...what brings you aboard our caravan?” The driver asked. You shook your head. “Just a bit homesick. I wanted to go see my father.” The driver cheered up at your words. “Well, you are in luck! We are headed to the village now! Oh your father will be overjoyed at your return!”

You stared harshly at him. “Just for a visit.”

Weakly, the driver nodded. “O..of course. Either way, I am sure your father will be happy to see you again.”

The wagon wasn’t the least bit comfortable both in the ride and company. Your ass would slam the seat everytime you would hit a hole or bump in the road. But, that was a minor pain compared with the company. The boys kept trying to talk to you, desperate to entice you.

Desperate to lay claim to you.

You never listened to half of what they said. After all, you head was still swimming about what happened. Were you really making the right choice?

 

**Bazz’s POV**

Bazz laid in the bed he once shared with his beautiful Hylian lover. Tears stained the pillow as he desperately tried to embed the sent of her into his very soul. _How did this happen?_ His heart was torn into so many pieces he doubt they would ever be picked back up. It was worse...it hurt so much worse than after his mating seasons. This...this ripped him to his core. He could throw up. He already did so once or twice.

Sidon came in the bedroom with some food prepared. “Bazz...you need to eat.” The captain shook his head. “I know you are having trouble holding anything down...but, you need to try.” Bazz kept his face in the feather pillow below. “Bazz…” Sidon put his hand on his friend’s back. Slowly, he rubbed up and down. “I’m so sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear...he finally said it.
> 
> Also! Trying a new thing! I am going to aim for shorter, more frequent upload rather than a longer, monthly upload.


	15. Leaf Boats

**Reader’s POV**

By the time you got to the village, you swore your butt would be blue. For all the money your father spent, you couldn’t believe that even his lowest wagons lacked cushions. One foot in front of the other, you wobbled towards the edge of the stopped cart. “Here, allow me!” One of the men held out his hand for you to take. You stood there for a bit, in a daze of what it would be like for Bazz to-

_No...just...no. Don’t think like that._

“She just doesn't want to touch your dirty hand! Here, mistress, allow me.” Another man offered his hand for you to take. The first boy flared red. “I offered first! Back off!” The second made a snide frown. “You cocky bastard...I just offered her a choice!” “She wouldn’t want to touch someone like you!” “Oh yah?”

You hopped down from the wagon on your own and began to walk towards your former residence. Whatever happened to the men...you could care less. The villagers looked at you in awe. Some, in disgust. You couldn’t blame them, really. After all, you were the daughter to _him_. Every now and then, a person would wave. You tried to act normal by waving back. But, you knew it was all for show. They were acting nice to get close to you and use you. Hylians would do anything for another rupee in their pocket….maybe there was some truth to your father’s words after all.

You came to the large okan door carved with patterns and layered with varnish. Truly, this had to be the most expensive thing your father owned. A show for the masses. But, you have been wrong in the past. With a few knocks and the door opened by a servant, you dreaded in your heart what you saw.

Vases painted with the finest detail, paintings of battles littered the wall, crystals were adorning the candles. But what made you almost puke was the red velvet carpet. It was a thing to _walk_ on. Yet, apparently it signaled that he could simply have it replaced if the need came. Luxury...how you hated that word. Everything was paid for by stolen money. This wasn’t beauty, it was disgusting. A beautiful, disgusting house that was perfect for the man who owned it.

Heavy footsteps drew you out of your brooding. “Ah, my daughter. How lovely that you came back.” Your burly father marched in like a king. He was dressed like one too, if you were honest. Silks and expensive furs covered his large muscles. That mustache and beard though, still made you chuckle of how it hid any emotion. With a huff, he continued. “Did you have fun frolicking among the peasants like a child? Finally realized how much I do to keep you happy?”

You sighed at his comment. “You know things don’t make me happy, father.” His eyes squinted and his mustache twitched. “Still as ungrateful as ever.” Your father spun around and hailed a servant. “Get her properly dressed. I can’t have her looking like _that_ for tonight.” He then continued down the hall.

The servant rushed to you and hailed you along. Begrudgingly, you joined the climb up the engraved staircase to your prison above.

 

**Bazz’s POV**

Sidon rested a hand on his captain’s back. He made slow circles, trying to soothe the turmoil within. “Bazz...I wanted to show you something. I...had the doctor make this. It is a tonic that helps with drying out. I want you to take it with you when you go find (Y/N-”

“No...Sidon...it’s over.” Bazz buried his face into his tear-stained pillow. “It’s not going to work out. She’s gone. It’s for the best.” His prince sighed above him and continued to comfort him from above. “You love her, don’t you? Go and find her! Show your dedication!” Bazz lifted his head from his pillow to glance at his prince. Sidon kept trying to keep up the smile. But, Bazz won this staring contest. The prince dropped his act and patted his captain’s back once more. “Bazz, I have known you since I was born. Not once have I seen you so...affectionate towards anyone before.”

Bazz rolled his eyes at the prince’s blabbering. “It doesn't matter, Sidon. She’s better off without me anyway.” Sidon yanked his captain’s head tail backwards, earning a yelp from the sulking fish. “What was that for?”

Sidon leaned down to his level. “And you call me dense. You are truly an idiot. She couldn’t _sleep_ because she was worried about you. She _yelled_ at me because she was concerned about _your_ feelings. She loves you, Bazz.” The captain gripped the pillow beneath him. “She _loves_ you, Bazz.” Sidon reiterated.

Bazz sat up from his position. “What if she doesn't anymore. What if I _do_ find her and she wants nothing to do with me.” Sidon looked down, then back up to his captain. Placing both hands on his friend’s shoulders, he stared into his eyes. “Then you will have no regrets.”

A few more tears fell down the Zora’s face. He nodded. “Alright.”

 

**Reader’s POV**

After your mandatory bathing, the maids began putting you in your fancy dress. Blue silk lined with gold thread and accented with crystals. Most women would dream of this dress to be the one they would get married in. But for you, it was one of your “outside dresses.” Truly, your father must be taking you out somewhere to show you off. He had ulterior motives, you were sure. Fuck, what is he up to?

“That should be it miss. Your father said to meet him at the front door in about four hours for dinner.” The maid bowed and left you in your room. The room that was dressed as fancy as you were and...was still so empty. Loneliness...it was a familiar feeling now but, knowing what it felt like to be…

_No, no....It’s better this way. You are a problem, a burden._

“I need some fresh air…” you said to the expensive luxuries. Not that they heard you. No one heard you.

You stepped outside and headed in the way of the stream. Maybe your usual thinking spot would help clear your mind. As soon as you resolved yourself to your task, one of your father’s underlings slipped his arm around yours. “My lady. May I accompany you? You look absolutely beautiful. It would be a shame if you didn’t have someone waiting on you hand and foot.” You took your arm back from him and stared at him harshly. “I can wait on myself, thank you.” Still, the young man was persistent. “My lady, you are so delicate. You need someone as strong as I to help you around.”

“Are you calling me incompetent?”

“My lady I would never-”

“Leave me alone. Or I won’t hesitate to break your legs.” You sped up your pace towards the river. But, another man blocked your path. “Mistress, you look quite ravishing in that dress. Allow me to-”

“Not interested.”

Then another came along. “Miss (Y/N), so lovely to see you again. May I-”

“Fuck off!” you snapped. You looked ahead to see more men close your path to your sanctuary. So, you took a sharp right in hopes to lose them. Unfortunately, there were simply more around the corner. _Goddess above…_

**Bazz’s POV**

He stared at himself in the mirror in shock. “What the hell…”

Sidon held up his hands and tried to get his captain to calm down. “I...I know I said the doctor made it but...I just...sort of took it? I was in a hurry to have you go after (Y/N) so...I just grabbed a bottle off of the shelf.”

Bazz turned to face his large Zora prince. “You did _what_ ! Sidon, I am a fucking Hylian! I have tendrils sprouting from my head! I have pointy ears and my sex organs are on the _outside_ of my body! How the _fuck_ am I supposed to see her like this!” He took one more look at himself in the mirror. “I look hideous…”

Sidon shifted his weight to one side. “Truth be told, I think you look quite handsome.” In return the prince got a death-glare. “Fine, fine. Let me look for some clothes and come back to you. You still need to see her. My informants said she went to a village not far from here. Just down the river. I can swim you there and you can steal her heart back!”

Bazz looked at his prince with deep sadness. “This isn’t going to work…”

“No regrets…” His prince retorted. Bazz had nothing to say in response to that. So, he simply sat on the bed as his prince fetched some Hylian dressings. With a deep breath, he flopped back down on the bed. “Fuck, what is she going to say when she sees me like this?” Bazz shuttered from the sensation of the fabric and his newly acquired body. “Why...why do Hylians have _everything_ outside of their body.” With a blush, he rolled his hips a few times against the fabric. “(Y/N)...” he moaned. His heart twisted. “I hate being a Hylian! Why can’t I control myself…”  

Goddess above…

He needed to control himself if he was going to see (Y/N)...

 

**Reader’s POV**

Finally, you lost them. Goddess above, what is in the minds of these boys. Really, they think that you are going to ask them to marry you just by a simple walk to the river? Well, no matter, you were alone to take deep breaths and collect yourself. You sat on a nearby rock and stared into the crystal clear waters below. Every now and then, there was something that floated across your vision. A green leaf that looked like a tiny boat made you smile. You remembered gathering a bunch of leaves as a little girl to send them down the river. Sometimes you even made stick-passengers. It was a shame when the boats would capsize though… You looked around you for a leaf. Off to your left, there was an abundance of leaves along with some sticks. You picked some materials up and began crafting your vessel.

_“Is the boat ready for launch yet sir?” One stick sailor said. “Almost, we still need to get our flower hats. Then, we will be prepared for anything.” The sailor nodded to his captain. Together, they gathered their hats and sat in the boat. The captain looked back at his companion. “Are you sure about this? No one has returned when going down this treacherous stream.” The sailor nodded. “I have been waiting all thirty seconds of my life for this moment. Let us press on!” Both men launched their boat. The voyage started off gentle, then soon became nearly too much as some water leaked into their boat. “Captain, we are going to sink!” But that was a second thought compared to the large mountain in front of them. “Captain! We are going to crash!”_

The little leaf boat tapped the rock and water soon covered it, making it sink. You sighed. “Maybe I don’t have that special touch anymore…”

“You just need to get a bigger leaf.”

You turned around to see a man with long black hair. A frown came across your face as you noticed his clothes. A velvet vest covered a silken shirt and slacks made from a material you had no knowledge of. _A rich boy...of course…_ You whipped your head to face the river. “I was enjoying myself until you came along. I have had enough with beautiful strangers who only want to hurt me. Go get in line with the other boys who want to marry me for my father’s wealth.”

The man seemed shocked with your answer. But, who wouldn’t? Someone of your class should be a _lady_ who blushes whenever a man looks at her. It is quite a shock when they hear vulgar comments come out of your mouth. “I...I didn’t come for that reason...and I am sorry that I…”

“Oh, so you are going to act like I am the most beautiful woman in the world now? You heard tales of my great looks? Save your breath, I know I’m quite average looking.” You began to pick up more materials for another voyage. Hopefully, ignoring him will deter him. All you wanted was to be left alone right now…

The man picked up some leaves with you and other materials. “I haven't done this since I was a kid. Always made me a bit sad when my boat would capsize though…” You rolled your eyes. The man gave you a look, a silent plea for you to talk to him. “How about this, if you win, I leave. If I win, you will give me five minutes of your time. You can talk about whatever you want, alright?” Your eyes looked up and down his form for a few sweeps.

“Fine, but don’t cry if I beat you.” He smiled at your answer and began crafting his boat. Your heart began to race a bit because the amount of crafting he was putting into his boat was...incredible. He would make small rips and bends that required the utmost accuracy. If you tried it, well, you would end up ripping the entire boat. _Can I really beat him? Goddess, I hope I can..._ Once you were both done, he nodded at you. At the same time, you placed the boats in the river. And, like last time, your boat took on water in the first few seconds. Down and down the stranger's boat went until you lost sight of it.

You sigh as you acknowledge defeat. “Well, a deal is a deal. But, you really need to show me how you made that boat.” The stranger smiled at you and picked up two leaves. He then handed one to you and kept the other for himself. “You want to find a good size leaf. Not too big, not too small. Then, you fold it in on itself a bit. Here, yes...like that-” The stranger kept giving out detailed instructions on boat building. Soon, you found yourself blushing a bit whenever he caressed your hand or fingers to correct your movements- “Now you have the perfect boat. Give it a try.” You settled your boat down in the river and let it float. Just like his, they floated down the river until you couldn’t see them anymore. You turned to him once you felt his gaze resting upon you instead of the water. “Well, it has been past five minutes. Thank you for your time. But, I need to tell you something before I leave. If that is alright?” You gave him a slight nod. His cheeks burned a bright shade of red. “(Y/N)...I...I am actually...well...you see…”

“Miss (Y/N)! Your father is requesting you...oh…” One of your father’s men stood in shock upon seeing you. His brows furrowed together as he marched up and hooked his arm around your own. “Allow me to escort you. I know where we are going, after all.” He pulled you along the path with him.

You looked back and reached a hand out. “I...I hope to see you again soon!” The stranger returned your look with one of amused pity. He waved and said, “Vary soon, if the fates allow.”

 

**Bazz’s POV**

Goddess, why is he letting her go again? Shouldn’t he have punched the jerk and ran off with her? And why couldn’t he say who he was? _Fuuuuuckk…._ Bazz turned to the black feather sticking out of the water. “What do you want, Sidon? Shouldn’t you have gone back by now?” The feather rose up, revealing the large head of the Zora Prince. “I just wanted to make sure everything is going well. By the look of it, you haven't made much progress.” Bazz crossed his arms in front of him and sighed. “She said she ‘Had enough of beautiful strangers breaking her heart.’ or...something. She doesn't want me, Sidon.”

The prince gave him a coy smile. “Then why was she hoping to _see you soon_ ?” Bazz shook his head. “She wants...this _Hylian_...to see her soon, not me.” The prince brought his finger up to his chin. “Is that such a bad thing? Go and win her heart again. You will be her knight in shining armor...or...hehe...her captain.”


	16. A Prize to be Won

**Reader’s POV**

_ Naturally… _ you thought. The man your father told to come get you has now delivered you into the den of lions. The village gathering hall was decorated in in your father’s fineries. Purple cloths of silk ran across the tables. Each one was decorated with white embroidery and encrusted with gems. The centerpieces were his precious vases filled with Silent Princess flowers. Your heart sunk at the flatware that lined the already fancy-enough tables. That flatware was only brought out at a wedding, celebration of birth, or…celebration of an engagement. They weren't brought out for just anyone either...only ones in your family. To be honest, this was the first time you saw them. But, by the patterns on them, they could be nothing else.

So this is what your father was up to.

The man himself crossed the room to announce your arrival. You wanted to run away right then and there. You knew something was off once your maid presented you a new dress to wear before you entered the main room! A much fancier dress, you may add. Sweat beaded down the side of your face. 

Your father took your arm and lead you to the head of one of the tables. You sat down with grace and elegance as your father pushed in the chair. You looked down the table. All the men who were previously after you were now seated in front of you. The rest of the town was in the surrounding tables, watching. 

Hylia help you.

 

**Bazz’s POV**

After sending his prince home, he decided to follow where (Y/N) was lead. Not even ten minutes in, he was at the edge of the small village. Bazz’s eyebrows knitted together seeing a flow of people, all heading in the same direction. Everyone in the village was heading towards the same building. “A celebration of some sort?” Bazz joined the river of people into the building. What he found was nearly blinding. Hylian decoratives and luxuries filled the room.  _ A banquet? I better get out of here before someone notices- _

“It is a pleasure to re-introduce my daughter to you all.”

Bazz turned around to see the largest Hylian he had ever laid eyes on. Normally, Hylians are scrawny things, but this one could snap him in half, Hylian or Zora. Beside the spectacle of a man was a brilliant shine of blue. 

_ (Y/N)... _

She was beautifully ornamented...or...dressed as the Hylians called it. A beautiful blue gown with silver and pearl accents. Objects that definitely came from the Domain. Sidon dressed her once before but, she didn’t look  _ this  _ stunning. Maybe it was because he had Zora eyes that he couldn’t appreciate her  _ Hylian _ beauty. Bazz quickly pulled part of his jacket over the front of his pants. 

_ Get a hold of yourself, Bazz. Stop...stripping her with your eyes… _

She was sat down at the table that was filled with younger men. Naturally, it was full. Nothing could be that easy. So, Bazz sat down next to an older couple. The older women watched him with her eyes wide. “My, lad. Why ain’t ya over there at that table? Come all this way and didn’t fancy big pocket’s daughter?” 

Bazz slightly chuckled at the nickname. “No, no. I do fancy her...quite a lot-” Bazz began blushing as he caught another glimpse of her- “But, that table is full and I don’t want to be rude.” The old woman nodded and patted him on the back. “Good lad. You teach those money grabbing boys a thing or two about being a gentleman. If ya arn’t picked to be her husband by the end of tonight, I would love to introduce you to my granddaughter.” Bazz frowned at the old woman’s words. “What do you mean...being picked? And...husband?” The old woman shook her head. “Well, I guess you can’t have it all in one man. Anyway, old moneybags over there is trying to get his daughter married so she can’t run away again. This whole banquet in celebration of her return is just a ruse.” 

A man sat across from Bazz and raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t he be over there?” The old woman waved a hand at the man. “I asked him already. He don’t wanna be rude since da table is full.” The man nodded in satisfaction. He then returned his gaze to Bazz. “The name’s Dol. The old lady is my mother-” the old lady scowled at her son- “You just passing through or heard about this little contest and are trying to score a lifetime of luxury. Well, with the price of ya wife hating you. But hey, it’s like that after the first child anyway.” 

Bazz tried to stifle down his anger.  _ She’s a  _ **_prize_ ** _?  _ “No, it’s nothing like that. I met her once before and have come to see how she was doing upon hearing of her return. I had no knowledge of this...affair.” The old woman made a slight hum. With a few clicks of the tongue, she leaned closer to Bazz, “Just know that she’s a strange one. But, if you think she’s worth it, good luck fighting off the other boys. Nice fellas finish last. Can’t be all proper tonight….come on, when is food gonna get here!”

 

**Reader’s POV**

You took in bites of elegant meats and cheeses. Unfortunately, your chewing wasn’t loud enough to cover the bids and chatter the boys were  _ throwing _ at you. Even though their advances were not successful, they kept up their onslaught. You looked around the rest of the room to see if you have to dread anymore boys coming your way.  _ Good, no more...wait...Isn’t that the guy from the river? Fuck, I knew he was just after me for my father’s money… _

You continued eating your food. But, your eyes would always flick back to him. He was laughing and talking to Dol, the town’s blacksmith and his mother.  _ What...what was his name? _ A guy blocked your vision of him. “Mistress, would you give me the honor of your first dance?” The back of his shirt was grabbed and pulled, giving way to another boy who proposed the same thing. A tug of your sleeve drew your attention to more men asking the same question. Soon, you were surrounded by guys. Any attempt to try and finish the rest of your meal has now been abandoned. You stood up and wormed your way through the...quite handsy crowd of men. Hylia above, just make this stop! You finally popped out of the crowd, only to fall into the chest of another boy. “Leave me alone!” you screamed. But upon looking up, you recognized him as the one from the river. You choked back your words. “I...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean…”

“Yah, pal. She said she doesn't want you around her! Come here, mistress.”

You stayed in your place and even gripped his velvet vest. Tears threatened to drip down your face as one of the boys pushed the stranger backwards. You stretched your hand out for him….but, that was quickly seized by other men who wished to have a dance with you. You tried to snatch your hand away. The man took the momentum and pulled you into his chest. “Oh, Mistress, I didn’t know you felt that way about me!” he shouted.  _ He’s the one who pulled me in! _

“STOP YOUR SQUABBLING!” the booming voice of your father turned the men into timid field mice. “Honestly, none of you are decent enough for my daughter. Make a line and start dancing.” He walked heavily over to you. His towering form bent down to whisper into your ear. “If you  _ dare _ think about embarrassing me tonight, I swear I will trap you in that bedroom of yours for the rest of your days.” You blew out a puff of air. He resumed his full height and handed you the first man. 

He tackled aimlessly about what could be and how many children he wanted. The switch couldn’t have come sooner. But, the next boy wasn’t much better than the last. The third was worse. He talked about your...wedding night...the whole time. You couldn’t believe the audacity of some of these guys! Bazz would put all of them to....

You sighed as the next guy came to dance with you. “Not enjoying yourself tonight, my lady?” The owner of the question was the stranger from the river. A small bit of joy leaped into your heart. You shook your head. “Well, no. Too many guys that just...want to win me. I can’t believe my father did this. So soon after….well, a bad breakup.” You looked into the center of his chest. “He was special but...I was too much of a burden. I just hope I never see him again.” You tilted your head at the strange face he was making. You didn’t even know how a Hylian face  _ could  _ twist like that. “Are...you alright?” you asked.

“Oh….fine, fine hahaha. Just strange thoughts.”

You looked at him with empathetic eyes. “Did you go through something like that too?” The man blushed at your question. Through a bit of stuttering at the beginning, he said, “Y...yes. I...I had something similar happen. My fault though...didn’t...ummm...tell her I loved her soon enough.” You heart sympathized with him. You squeezed his hand a bit tighter. “Did you ever tell her?” you asked. The stranger’s eyes brimmed with tears. “N...no.” he answered. You smiled at him and shook his hand. “You should. I bet she has been waiting to hear those words.” There was a bit of a silence between you as he thought. “Yes...I...do suppose she has…” he answered.

“Come on, you had your turn, pal!” one of the men in line said.

You sighed and rolled your eyes. “Can we talk later? I would love to know more about you...uhhh...what was your name? I don’t think I caught it.” The stranger’s eyes blew up as wide as saucers at your question. He swallowed hard and stuttered a bunch of I’s and Umms. “S...Silver,” he stated. You blinked a few times to make sure you heard that right. “Is Silver your first or last name?” The stranger seemed to be in a bit of a panic. “Ummm...it...it..umm...it is...yes...yes it is.” You giggled at his embarrassment. “First name, got it. I like it. It’s...unique.”

“Come ON!” the men shouted at Silver.

“W..w...well I will leave you to your...fate. I will catch up with you later if I can.” You gave him a sad smile. “I hope you can. You still need to teach me more,” you answered to him before he let your hand be snatched by the next man.

 

**Silver…ummm...Bazz’s POV**

_ Silver...REALLY!  _ **_That_ ** _ is what I came up with? Goddess, she thinks I’m an idiot or fake or...ahhhhh….I just looked at her Zora-made broach and I think Silver. Not something cool like Bent or...Steal...hell, even a Zora name would have been better. At least then I could say that my parents liked their craftsmanship or something like that… _

“How did it go with the mistress? By the look on yer face, not well.” Bazz perked up when the old woman patted him on his arm. He sighed, “We talked, well, she mostly talked and I answered. I’m not sure what to make of it.” The old woman and Dol looked at each other. Dol leaned in close to his face. “She likes ya.” he said. Bazz blushed at the boldness of Dol’s statement. Dol chuckled at his reaction. “Never have I seen that girl give any boy the time a day. So for her to lead the conversation, well, means yer someone special.” 

Bazz looked back at (Y/N). Sure enough, he thought she would drop dead there from apathy. Her eyes rolled so much they might roll right out of her head. As quickly as a dance was over, she shoved them off and took the next one without even finishing the conversation. It reminded him of fishing. You would take the net and hull it onto the shore, then put it back in. But at this rate, she would be the worst fisherman. Or, maybe the strongest by the force she was putting into pushing the guys away?

“Yep, he’s gone.” Dol stated. Bazz snapped his gaze back to the Hylians. “You had such a deep love in yer eye. You sure you just met her for one day? You look like you’ve loved her yer whole life.” 

Bazz blushed at the comments. But, then he nodded. “Maybe...there is a bit more to it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bazz stayed long after the other Hylians went home for the night. As valuable as it was talking to the Hylians that lived downstream, he wasn’t here on normal ‘captain’ business. Bazz turned to the hoard of men in a circle. The large man who must be (Y/N)’s father stepped into the circle.  _ Here comes the announcement. If I’m not picked then...what do I do?  _ Bazz flicked up his gaze to try and see her one last time.

_ Wait, where did she go? _

His military instincts took over as he scanned the perimeter for any signs of escape. He noted windows and doors. However, she wouldn’t just jump out of any of the windows. Somehow she managed to sneak past the hoard of men and escape. A disguise? But where would she have gotten the clothes? How the hell did she.... 

_ She’s as good as Sidon… _

Bazz made his way out the door and just as he left, the panic ensued. He ran around the town, trying to find any sign of her, any clue that might lead him to her. His heart began to plead with the goddess to help him find her. Bazz was sure, this contest would end with whoever found her first.

He stopped in his haste and breathed. “No great general ever did anything good in a panic...Think Bazz…” He was unfamiliar with this town. Unfamiliar with everything pertaining to Hylian culture. There were too many variables. Always too many things to consider. If he was a Zora he would…

“The water…”

Bazz turned sharply and headed in the direction of the river. It was simply a hunch that she would return to where they first met. Well, where (Y/N) and  _ Silver _ first met. Bazz couldn’t believe the ground he was covering. In just a short amount of time, he got to the edge of the river.  _ Hylians must be built for running across land _ … But, his heart dropped when the only person standing at the river’s edge, was him. 

There was still time. He could run back and search the entire town. He could-

“Silver?” 

Bazz turned around to a bush at the edge of the river. Soon, a head popped out. Bazz smiled and ran over to the bush. “It’s just me. You can come out.” Even under the moonlight, he could see the bright pink blush that ran across her cheeks. “Is...something wrong?”

The girl looked to the side to avoid his gaze. “W...well...in order to ummm...squeeze through the bathroom window and...run fast enough...I...removed my outer clothes.” 

Bazz chuckled a few times. “It’s not that I haven't seen you with less.” Bazz caught his slip up as the last words fell out of his mouth. Her face turned from a blush to a mixture of shock and horror. Bazz held up his hands in defense of himself, “I...I didn’t mean to say-”

“You. Fucking. Pervert.” (Y/N) dove out of the bush to send a right punch directly at his face. But, being the soldier that he is, he quickly averted it. “How long have you been spying on me!” She sent out a flurry of punches that Bazz blocked every time.

“Please, (Y/N). It’s not what you think!” Bazz pleaded. 

“I think you need to fuck off! I thought you were the only man with decency!” She began kicking now. He kept his legs turned as to reduce the pain. “I should have known.  _ Silver  _ is a stupid name!” Her aggressiveness soon turned slow. Punches became more infrequent as her breaths became gasps. “You just want me for my father’s money too…” Exhaustion took hold as she knelt to the ground. She bowed her head forward as sniffles and tears hitting the ground became audible “...Just like everyone else.” Bazz knelt to the ground and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged his touch away. So, he placed his hands in his lap.

Bazz sighed with the weight of everything tumbling down. “I just fuck up everything…If you want me to go, I will. You never have to see me again for the rest of your life. Just...say the word.”

(Y/N) wiped the tears from her eyes. For the first time, Bazz noticed the skimpy amount of clothing she was wearing. Just enough to cover her parts but that was it. He quickly removed his jacket and tried to with his shirt. However, the buttons were stuck. “How do Hyli-”

(Y/N) placed her hand on his knee. “That’s kind of you but, you don’t need to.” Bazz shook his head. “I am  _ not _ letting any of those boys see you...like...like this!” He continued to fiddle with his shirt, causing (Y/N) to laugh. 

She rested her hands on his own shaky ones, “If you are that insistent...may I?” She began undoing the buttons he could not. “I’m...sorry for saying your name was stupid. But, that is damn creepy that you saw me naked! I demand to know when.” Bazz averted his gaze. “When?” she stated once more.

A blush appeared on his face. The heat in between his legs began to take hold as her hands touched his chest. “You aren't going to like the answer.” he said, truthfully. _ ‘Well, of course.’  _ her look said. Bazz clutched his pants in nervousness. Her hands were getting ever lower. She’ll know for sure how much he can’t control himself. 

She sighed. “You were one of those boys who peeped in on the girls when I was in Gerudo Town, weren’t you? I thought I recognized you.” Bazz was in shock. His mouth hung open as she unbuttoned the last button. A slight blush appeared on her face as her hand accidentally brushed his sexual desire. He half expected her to punch him. But instead, she chuckled. She smiled up at him. “Still thinking about that bathhouse, Mr. Peeping Tom?”

He shook his head and put the shirt over her shoulders. “P...please stop.” Bazz said quietly. 

 

**Reader’s POV**

You put your arms through the sleeves and buttoned up the shirt on yourself. Silver was still looking away and desperately trying to cover his arousal. You decided to lay off your teasing. You turned towards the river and pulled your knees up to your chest. 

“So what now?” you asked. Silver jumped at your question. “You going to drag me back to my father?”

“Of course not” he responded.

Your head whipped over to him. You couldn't believe what you just heard. “You’re joking. Trying to get my guard down?” Silver’s eyebrows turned up as he laughed halfheartedly. “ _ What?” _

“I’m not as cruel as you may think. To be honest, I didn’t even know this little contest was going on when I got here. Not that you are a prize to be won but...to win your father’s company was never my intention. Personally, I don’t want to get caught up in his stealing and lies.” Silver gave you a compassionate smile. And, for the first time since he...well...said that, you felt like you could trust him. He placed a hand on your shoulder. “I would never wish that upon you either.” Tears welled in your eyes.

“Thank you, Silver. You should really find your girl and tell her that you love her. She will be so lucky to have a guy like you. I hope one day I can find someone like you instead of stupid guys. I can’t catch a break.” You gave him a sad smile. “My last...boyfriend was a Zora, actually. Really sweet but, to him, I wasn’t worth the pain it would cause him.” You puffed out your cheeks and punched the air. “Next time I see him, I will let  _ him _ know how much of a pain I can be!” Silver gave you quite a concerned look.

“I..umm...take it you aren't on very good...terms with him.”

You let all of your frustration out in a groan. “You don’t know the half of it! He acted like he loved me but when a rumor went around he threw the  _ Zora Prince _ onto the floor and started saying he never wants to be married to me and how will we have kids and...and...that everyone will write him off as some... _ lunatic _ if he marries me….just because...I’m a Hylian.” You looked at your palms. Skin that was slightly rough from your journey and nails that were picked clean of dirt by your maids. No scales, no webbing, no claws just...Hylian. “I must be so ugly to him too…”

Silver aggressively took your hand in his own. “You are  _ not _ ugly. You...are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, inside  _ and  _ out. I’m sorry those things were said… A job or social standing should have  _ nothing _ to do with how you are to be treated.” Silver looked deep into your eyes and took in shaky breaths. His hand trembled and tears threatened to fall out of his dark eyes. “I’m so sorry…”

You wrapped your arms around his back and pulled him into a hug. After a pause, he did the same to you. “Goddess, I’m so jealous of your girl.” Silver’s hand wandered to the back of your head. “I don’t think she’ll take me back if she knew the truth” he whispered. You pulled back slightly and smiled. “The truth that you peep on other women in the bath?” you teased. Silver laughed nervously and blushed. You turned your face to him and blushed as well. Should you? He...does have someone but, by the way he is looking at you…

You closed the gap between you. It started off sweet, just a few feather-light kisses. Then, a bit more force until you were making out with him underneath you. You smiled as you felt the hardness between you. With a slight tease, you grind your hips against his own. Silver threw his head back and gasped. You smiled as you did it again. “Goddess, you are a needy one, Mr. Silver. Is that why you peeped in on me? Couldn’t hold in your lust any longer?” Silver turned his head to the side and blushed. That’s when you made you move. Your hand wandered in between his legs and rubbed the hardened shaft beneath his fancy pants. 

Silver’s lips trembled at the feeling. “We...we shouldn’t…” he moaned. You kissed his cheek and kept rubbing and squeezing his hardness. You nibbled the shell of his ear, only to whisper into it. “So modest? Now of all times?” You leaned in for another nip of his ear.

But the leaves rustled beside you. Above the leaves, one of your father’s direct underlings stood with his mouth agape in shock. You and Silver froze under his gaze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had more written for Reporting In than I did for Two Paths. So, this week instead of the regularly scheduled PP2P I decided to go with Reporting in.
> 
> Also! I did a Revali One Shot! You can check it out on my AO3 page! 
> 
> As always, thank you for all your comments on all of my stories. They keep me going, they really do.
> 
> Also! If you want to see the doodle and history of Bazz's plush fish, you can see that over on my Tumbler. https://gaiasophiaao3.tumblr.com/post/180815395363/while-writing-i-sometimes-doodle-to-try-and


	17. From Rabbits to Apples

**Reader’s POV**

Sweat beaded down the side of your face. There was  _ no _ good excuse for the position you were in. A girl in just a button up shirt leaning over and kissing a half dressed man. To be honest, you’d prefer him to be like that all the time... But goddess, how were you going to get out of this situation? 

The your father’s underling’s eyes scanned the entire situation. His brows furrowed and his fists tightened. His shoulders hunched making him look like some Stone Tallus. His chapped lips twitched violently as he began stepping closer to you.

“Do you mind?” Silver asked the man. He sat up and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into his chest. “We are a little busy at the moment.” Your cheeks heated up at how bold this guy was. One minute he was a cute, blushing mess who couldn’t control his hard-on and the next he is some cool, collected dude? Hylia above…maybe you wouldn’t mind getting married today...

The underling wavered in his advancement. “S...She is to return home! Come now, mistress.” The man held out his hand for you to take. Although, this only prompted you to snuggle deeper into Silver’s chest. “Come! Your father needs to see you and declare your husband!”

“Is that supposed to convince me? I’m not going home. I’m not getting married to anyone my father picks for me! I’m not a prize to be won!” you yelled at him.

The man’s fists balled as he advanced to grab you. Silver held his hand out, “One step closer and I will break your legs. She isn’t going with you.” 

A deeper voice boomed from the shadows. “Yes she is.” Your father, along with several other men, approached you and Silver. Tears threatened to drip down your cheeks. You were a trapped rabbit at the mercy of your hunters. A mouse in the jaws of a lion. 

There was no way out.

 

**Bazz’s POV**

He ground his teeth so hard he thought they might break. If he was a Zora, he would have just jumped in the river and swam off faster than they could run. His Hylian arms wrapped tightly around his little pufferfish. The poor thing was trembling in fear now. All he could do was hold her, and wait.

Her burly father crossed his overly large and hairy arms. The man made a dissatisfied sound upon closer inspection of the situation. With a few shakes of his head, he sighed, “(Y/N) you always fall in love with anyone that gives ya the time of day. How is this string bean any different? He’ll break your heart like all the other boys. Come, we can figure out what to do in the morning.” His eyes turned to Bazz’s own. “You can stay at our place for the night if you like.”

Bazz took a deep breath. “Yes, I would like that vary much.” (Y/N) gave him that familiar look of betrayal. But, what could he do? He had to be smart about this whole situation. He stood up and brought (Y/N) with him. He whispered in her ear, “I won’t let him marry you off.” That appeared to soothe her nerves slightly.  _ You promise? _ Her eyes cried. Bazz nodded in response. With a deep breath, she began walking with the large hoard of desperate men, her father, and him. Bazz was now even more thrilled that he gave her his shirt. The lowlives were already looking her up more than they should. He could only imagine where they would be staring and what they would be thinking about had she still be in her intimates. Throughout the entirety of the walk home, Bazz didn’t let her go from his arm. He had her tucked into his side protectively.  _ No one _ was going to touch her.

Upon reaching the house with its carved wooden doors, the maids quickly fawned over (Y/N) and took her away to get changed. The foyar, though large, was now packed with the ‘contestants’ of this sick game. (Y/N)’s father looked over the men and waved his hand. “I’m too tired for this nonsense. I’ll make a decision in the morning. String Bean, yah, you. Who else would I be fucking talking to? Come with me. The rest of ya, go home before I get angry.” The men glared at Bazz on their way out. Some even hit their shoulders against his own. But, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but getting (Y/N) out of here.

Her father gestured for him to follow into a second room. Bazz looked around at the numerous amounts of animal heads mounted on the wall.  _ Is this a common practice among the Hylians?  _ Bazz unintentionally felt at his own throat. If that wasn’t creepy enough, two men came up behind him and shut the doors to the room. Bazz gave the bulky Hylian a look. But, he simply leaned back in his chair and gestured for Bazz to take his own seat. With hesitance, he complied with the request. 

“Now then, as you probably know, I am Dalph, the father of (Y/N) and leader of the greatest trafficking of goods in Hyrule. I hesitate on using the word ‘trade’ as you probably have guessed. Trade means equal and that’s not what I am about. Same with this situation, String Bean.  _ You  _ are not my equal, nor will you ever be. Especially since you think you can halt some of my production.”

Bazz’s brows furrowed together. “I only care about the well-being of (Y/N). And you should not be calling your daughter part of some larger-”

“That’s not what I mean.” Dalph interrupted. He shot a fiery glare at Bazz. “I am talking about not being able to continue our production in Zora’s Domain.” Every part of Bazz froze in that moment. His heart raced a mile a minute as Dalph cocked his head to the side. “You don’t think I am as dense as my daughter, do you? My men saw you with the fish prince and judging by your appearance and reaction...not to mention the relationship with my daughter, you are Captain Bazz, aren't you?” Dalph let out a hearty laugh. “Ah, that expression is priceless. I gotta say, I don’t know how you turned into a Hylian, but this has been the best entertainment I have had in a while. But, every laugh must cease. You see, Zora’s Domain has brought in the most rupees out of all the...exotic races. Since you had the guard quietly shut down our operation...we have a bit of an issue. So, I will make you a deal. My daughter for continued trade in the domain. What do you say?”

Bazz cheeks burned with anger. He knocked his chair over while standing up. “SHE is not a bartering item! How  _ dare _ you even think that!”

Dalph raised one eyebrow and sighed. “I thought you might think that way. Take him to the...guest room.” 

The two Hylians grabbed Bazz from behind. The captain kicked and struggled for his freedom but to no avail. The men simply picked him up by the shoulders and carried him out of the room. “You  _ will  _ regret this.” Bazz swore.

 

**Reader’s POV**

You pressed your ear to the door of your room. You could only make out muffled yelling and struggling.  _ Oh Silver, I’m so sorry to get you mixed up in all this.  _ But, as you lifted off the door, a knock came to it. “Mistress? May I come in?” a small female voice chirped. “Y...yes” you replied. The maid scurried in with your night robe and waited for you to move behind the screen. You planted your feet in the floor and stared at her. “Mistress?” she questioned. “Tell me-” you started- “What was going on down there between Silver and my father?” The maid shrunk in her position. She gripped your clothes tight as she quivered beneath your gaze. “I...I’m not at...at liberty to say…”

You stalked over to her and placed your hands on her shoulders. “Please, I need to know. Don’t I have a right to know who my future husband is?” The maid looked away from you. A deep guilt hit the bottom of your stomach. “You need to tell me. What happened down there?” Her thin lips quivered.

“He...the man you met isn’t who he said he was.” She hesitated to tell you any more. You squeezed her shoulders in a silent plea. “I...I didn’t hear it all but...Silver isn’t his name...your...your father called him Bazz or something like that.” Your blood turned cold. Time all but seemed to continue on for just you. You stared deeply into the floor as thoughts and regrets squirmed through your head. How did he…? Goddess, you should have known. Everything he did screamed Bazz. Well, except the fact that he didn’t tease you. But why would he if he wanted to apologize? Wouldn’t he have said who he was at the start? Why go under a false name?

Oh…

_ “I have had enough with beautiful strangers who only want to hurt me.” _

_ “He was special but...I was too much of a burden. I just hope I never see him again.” _

_ “Next time I see him, I will let him know how much of a pain I can be!” _

Now everything makes a lot more sense…

“Ummm...thank you so much for telling me. Here, come help me get dressed.” You walked behind the changing screen with the young maid.  _ I’m so sorry about this… _ You took the sash from the robe out of its loops. “Can you hold my clothes?” The maid nodded and held out her hands. In one swift motion you bound her hands together and pulled her to the bed to tie her to there. You took the arms of the robe and tied them around her mouth. The poor thing was in tears. You looked at her with pity. “I’m sorry” you apologized before you ran out of the room.

Goddess above, why were you always running away or breaking out of something? You scurried down the hall and towards the basement. A slight flicker of a glow made your eyes turn. Upon the wall was something you admired since childhood. And, it was something you could definitely use now.

 

**Bazz’s POV**

The men pushed him down to the cold stone floor. “You’re such a pretty boy. I wonder if the mistress will like you when you’re not so pretty.” Bazz scrambled to his feet, but was pushed down again by the sheer strength of one of the men.  _ The potion couldn’t have made me stronger? _ His head nearly twisted off when the other man kicked him across the face. A few coughs brought up blood. “Yah, you are looking better already.” 

“Boys?”

All three of the men in the room turned towards the doorway. Bazz blushed at how exposed his little puffer fish was. She unbuttoned the shirt so that it draped off of one shoulder and invited the eyes to look at her nearly exposed chest. She even unbuttoned the bottom so far up that you could  _ just _ see a bit of her panties. The two men swallowed. (Y/N) walked and swayed her hips until she was barely an inch from one of the men. His lips quivered. “M...Mistress...w..what are you doing in that state of dress?” 

(Y/N) simply smiled up at him and played with the hem of her shirt. “Well, I am getting married. So that means that I can’t...have fun...I thought I could enjoy my last bits of freedom...you know...having a bit of fun.”

The men were grinning at each other and then at her. Bazz knew they were getting a kick out of seeing her not even  _ looking _ at the Hylian on the floor. But, Bazz’s eyes were focused on her grasping something behind her back.  _ A knife? _ He thought. Both men’s eyes were entranced with her lifting up the bottom of her shirt, not knowing what was underneath. (Y/N) giggled and slashed the men, freezing them.

_ It was a frostblade. _

(Y/N) ran over to him and pulled him to his feet. “We have to go, Bazz” The captain’s heart dropped. But, she still held his hand and pulled him along, “Yes, I know. We can talk later, ok? We need to get out of this house.” Bazz’s head was a whirlwind of emotions at this point.  _ Does she care or...does she just want to get me to safety?  _ He ascended stairs and ducked around corners until they came to a door that appeared to be above them. The stairs ascended all the way up to it. (Y/N) pushed up on it until the door flung up and over. “Cellar door.” she said, noting Bazz’s confusion. Now outside the house, she pulled him to the stables. The horses were silent and barley noting the people from inside. They much rather continue their sleep or nip at the leftover food, especially the one you came up to. “Thought you would have come back here, Ganon.” Bazz pinched his eyebrows in confusion. “I named him Ganon because of his monstrous size.” You began to saddle him when shouts came from the house. “Fuck, we’re going bareback.” (Y/N) climbed up the stable gate and hoisted herself onto the horse. Bazz tried to do the same but was nearly unable to.

“I’m not...used to climbing things.” he admitted. (Y/N) simply giggled and grabbed his hands to mount the horse as well. She then patted the side of its neck. The horse simply looked back at her.

“Come on, Ganon. I will give you ten apples~” With her bargaining, the horse took off out of the stable. Good timing too, as the men almost got ahold of Ganon before he sped off into the night. Bazz looked behind him to see the men mounting their own horses. “Can Ganon go any faster?” he asked. (Y/N) shook her head. “No he doesn't have speed but their horses will be well exhausted before they can catch up to us. This muscle boy has endurance like nothing else. Well, that would be two boys in my midst.” (Y/N) chuckled at her own joke. However, Bazz didn’t know what to make of it. His arms tightened around her waist as his heart twisted.

 

**Reader’s POV**

After a few more minutes, any sign of a threat from your father diminished. But, now there was a more pressing issue at hand. You placed a hand over one of Bazz’s that held tight to you. After a brief flinch, he settled. “Bazz...I…”

“I’m sorry for those things I said to you. They weren’t right. I...I was scared. You know what I have been through and...getting even more emotionally attached to you...I’m such a coward.” You squeezed his hand underneath your own. 

“I don’t think a coward would brave my father. You have the busted lip to prove that.” You looked back at him. His eyes spoke of regret and sadness. But, you smiled at him. “You saved me, Bazz. No one else even thought twice about me being a prize. You treat me as more than my father’s wealth. Thank you.” 

Bazz’s cheeks sprouted a red blush. “O..of course...I couldn’t just leave you to...to  _ those _ men. Your father seriously intended to marry you off to one of them?” You chuckled and shook your head. “No, he already had someone picked out, I’m sure. Like hell he would let any of those guys take over his prized business. I don’t know who. My guess was one of those guys who brought you down to the basement.” You snuggled your back into Bazz’s chest as you resumed watching in front of you. A smile broke across your lips as the running sound of his heartbeat filled your sensitive Hylian ears. Bazz pulled you a bit closer with his arms and sighed.

“What now?”

You looked up at him. “What do you mean? Aren't we going back to the Domain?” Bazz avoided eye contact with you. “Bazz? Do you...not want me to come with you?” The captain shook his head so hard his hair was intently disheveled. “No! It’s not that...just...do you want to come with me...is what I mean…” 

You chuckled and snuggled into him. “We have to get you back into your Zora body. Being unsure of yourself isn’t a good look for you.” You squeezed his hand again. “Of course I will go with you. I love you, after all.”

You felt the captain tense up behind you. He held you tighter to his body. An eyebrow was raised on your face when his breathing became choppy, like he was trying to say something. He was like that for a few moments until you swore he was going to pass out. “I…..umm….shit...Miss (Y/N), I...I…”

“ _ Miss  _ (Y/N)?” you teased. 

Bazz squeezed you tightly. “I am trying to say something serious! I should...at least address you properly when I say that I...that I...that I…”

“My captain! You were successful!” Sidon waved excitedly from the river. You waved back at the prince. The captain...not so much. However, the prince paid him no mind. You brought Ganon to the side of the river and was about to hop off when the prince assumed his full height. You were barely at eye level with him! “Oh dear, Bazz what ever happened? Had to fight off other men from the beautiful lady?” 

The captain rolled his eyes. “Just a bit of a scuffle is all. What are you doing out here, Sidon? You know it's dangerous…” The prince simply smiled back at his captain, “Because you need a ride, right?” Ganon snorted his nose. Sidon moved to the front and let the mount sniff him before petting Ganon. “I am in no way a good replacement for  _ you _ , fair beast. But, I am better at using the waterways to get to the Domain. Please, forgive me.” You chuckled at the prince’s mannerisms. 

“I did promise him apples. That’s probably what has him so upset. Ummm-” You scanned the surrounding area, noting an apple tree- “there!” You dismounted Ganon and rushed over to it. There, you grabbed a few low lying branches and scurried up the tree. 

Sidon and Bazz moved over to the tree to assist you. Sidon clapped his hands together. “Wow, Hylians are truly fascinating creatures. So mobile on land!” Once you plucked more apples than you could carry, you dropped them down to Sidon and Bazz. Sidon smiled to his captain and snatched an apple thrown to Bazz. You threw down another and the prince did the same. Bazz fumed to the tips of his Hylian ears. “Ever since you grew past me, you have teased me about my height!”

The prince laughed, “It’s only because you called me shrimp so many a time when we were merely guppies.” Bazz rolled his eyes and held out his arms for the apples that Sidon now placed in his arms.

At ten apples, you swung upside down on a lower branch and came face to face with the Zora prince. The prince gave you a bit of a smile, “If I’m supposed to kiss you, we should at least excuse my capta-” The prince doubled over and grabbed his foot.

“My apologies, my  _ tall _ prince. I simply missteped. Anyway, you need help getting down?” You smiled down at the slightly peeved captain. “I think I got it.” You got to the lowest branch on the tree and hopped onto the ground. With a few brushes of your shirt, you presented Ganon with his prize. Next was Bazz with his bunch, and last was the eager prince who nearly jumped to the moon once Ganon ate from his hand. The prince’s eyes were beaming and his smile contagious.  _ This is supposed to be the next king? No wonder Bazz keeps a level head. _ Said captain came over to you and put his lips to your ear, “Sidon didn’t notice because he is quite the sheltered Zora but, next time, when you climb above two men, do wear pants.”

Your cheeks got apple red as you pulled the shirt down to try and cover more of your legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is up early so I can focus on writing the Christmas special. My goal is getting it out next week.
> 
> The breakdown of everything is next chapter O.o


	18. The End

**Reader’s POV**

You picked up the bottle that was the antidote for Bazz’s affliction. The contents were a ghastly purple that had...black stuff floating in it. Your stomach lurched. Thank goodness  _ you _ weren’t drinking this potion. 

Bazz walked back into the house after seeing his prince off for the night. His eyes were fixated on the small bottle in your hands. He gently cupped your hands in his. You expected him to take it but...he just stood there. “Are you sure you want me to be a Zora?” he asked.

Your face pinched in confusion. “Why wouldn’t you be?”

His thumbs massaged into the back of your hands. “We could run away. Leave whatever duties or bonds in our past.  We could go to Lurelin Village! Build a house with a flower garden and live out our lives there. No one would know us. No one would think twice about us...together. You would be much more comfortable among Hylians...right?”

You closed your eyes and tried to compose yourself at the thought of having him all to yourself.  _ True, it does sound like a lovely dream...but... _ “Bazz...you worked so hard for the life you have here. I can’t and won’t ask you to give up everything you have made for me.”

Bazz squeezed your hands tighter. “But, will you be happy here?” You smiled and pressed your forehead to his own. “I am happy where  _ you  _ are. The real you.” Tears slowly crawled down the captain’s cheeks. You were quick to wipe them away with your thumbs and kiss them away with your lips. 

He finally took the bottle from your hands and popped open the cork. “Are you sure?” You smiled and nodded. He pressed the opening to his lips and drak the entire bottle. Even though this was a sweet moment between you, you felt like throwing up from watching Bazz swallow the gross liquid. 

Bazz, himself, didn’t enjoy the sensation either. His face twisted in disgust as he placed the empty bottle on the table. With a cloud of smoke and a popping sound, Bazz emerged as the proud Zora captain. He flexed his fingers a few times before looking over at the mirror. His hand ran over his crest and headtail. “Feels good to be back in my scales. I’m able to breathe underwater, fight better, have women ogle me as I’m saying these things…” You blushed and darted your lingering eyes away. “I never said I didn’t like it.” Bazz wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest. 

_ He’s back… _

“Maybe you should have stayed a Hylian. At least you seemed to have some sense of other people’s pride.” You puffed your cheeks out slightly. Bazz smiled at your action and kissed one of your puffed up cheeks. Then, he pulled back and looked into your eyes. A small, comfortable silence fell between the two of you. The captain’s eyes sparkled golden and seemed to be lost in your own.

“Hey, about what I was trying to say on the road...ummm.”

You shook your head. “Don’t worry about it. I know you technically won the competition but, you have no obligation to marry me.” Bazz cocked his head to the side. “You  _ were  _ proposing to me...right?”

Bazz gave you a rather unamused look. “You are seriously trying so hard to get laid...”

“If you weren’t, t...then why did you call me Miss? I thought you  _ were _ ! Stop looking at me like that.” Bazz patted your head and rubbed it like a child. The embarrassment of his teasing came back. Though, it wasn’t totally unwanted. He was acting more like himself.

You closed your eyes in shame. Bazz leaned down and kissed the tip of your ear. His lips nibbled and played, just for a second before he whispered, “I just wanted to say, I love you.” Your eyes peeled open to look at his. There was no joke, no teasing. He was...serious. “You don’t believe me…”

You shook your head. “N...no I’m just surprised...is all.” 

Bazz pulled out a wicked smile. “You don’t believe me. Oh well, I guess I just need to give you a bit of convincing…” He picked you up bridal style and carried you towards the bedroom. 

“B...Bazz I told you I believe you! I love you to-ahhh.” Bazz dropped you on the bed and crawled over you.

“Really...then how much do you love me?” he cooed. Before you could answer though, he covered your mouth with his own.  _ Even in love confessions he still teases me. _ Bazz broke the kiss and began his work on your neck. Meanwhile, his hands began undoing the cotton shirt you were still wearing. “How much do you love me, (Y/N)?” 

You puffed out your cheeks at him. “Not enough to put up with this…”

Bazz smiled at you. “I finally confess my love for you and you not only deny my authenticity, but you also deny my affection. How cruel.” His hands pulled away the shirt from your body, leaving just your underwear to shield you. 

“I’m just wondering where all this confidence came from,” you said blatantly.

“Well, maybe fighting off a horde of men  _ and _ your psychotic father, I may be a bit possessive of my damsel in distress.” You rolled your eyes at his statement. 

“Remember, I saved  _ you _ from the basement. If anything, I think you should be thanking me.” You smirked at the sight of Bazz admitting defeat. But, that smile didn’t last as Bazz began to feel up you.

“Of course...I have a debt to pay, don’t I?”

_ Oh shit… _

Bazz removed the last bits of your clothing, leaving you naked underneath him. “I have so much to pay you back for. I think the only thing that could warrant a payment for risking your life is...my body.” His slit opened to reveal his two dripping cocks. Your legs involuntarily squeezed together, giving Bazz the wrong idea. “So excited, allow me to alleviate everything that ails you, my pufferfish.” He pulled apart your legs and nested in between your thighs.

Bazz pushed both his cocks into your entrance. Your neck snapped back as him stretching you almost became too much. “B….Bazz….” you cried. Your nails dug into his thighs as you tried to piece yourself together. 

“Good girl… my sweet pufferfish.” Bazz cooed all sorts of sweet endearments into your ear as you got adjusted to his size. If his words didn’t tease you enough, his body sure did. Bazz pressed his thumb against your sensitive clit and played with it like nothing else mattered. You were gasping and moaning beneath him as he gently ground into you. “Just like that...enjoy it...enjoy the pleasure I’m giving you.” Bazz had a firm hold on your hips. Squirming away wasn’t an option. Each slow fuck and flick of your bud put you closer and closer to the edge.

“You’re so mean…” you cried. 

Bazz chuckled at your response. “I’m so mean? But I’m giving you everything I have to offer. Greedy girl, do you want me to go faster?” The captain picked up his pace. The shocks of pleasure increased as desperately you were trying to hold onto your sanity. Moans now became short cries as Bazz worked your body to its limit. You held his gaze for a few seconds. And it was in those seconds that tipped you over the edge. There was no teasing or amusement in his gaze, simply...pure love and admiration. Bazz covered your screaming mouth with his own to muffle your cries. One of his hands rubbed your thigh to soothe you as you came down, spasming around him. “I love you…” he whispered over and over in your ear.

You buried your face into his shoulder and rubbed it there. “I love you too…...But, you’re still a jerk.”

A low laugh echoed in his chest. He pushed himself up to look at you. “I really do love you, (Y/N).” He held your gaze there for a few seconds before lowering himself to kiss your lips. Your heart beat fast in your chest. Bazz was never good with his feelings, always joking or using humor to put anything serious on pause. So, it meant a lot for him to just lay it out… You reached up to cup his cheeks, only to bring him down for another kiss.  _ Bazz… _

He broke the kiss and nuzzled his crest against your forehead. “This is getting a bit too mushy...I’m going soft.” You rolled your eyes and let go of his face. “Besides, I have more orgasms to coax out of you if I am to repay my debt…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~

You finally finished the last parts of your hair. You blushed at how cute you were. When was the last time you looked good and  _ felt _ good about yourself? You walked over to your dress hanging up and stepped into it. With a few shakes and twists of your body, you successfully put on the fancy as heck dress. Seriously, where did Prince Sidon get such expensive fabric? It was encrusted with crystals as well. 

_ “You can’t look anything less but excellent for the wedding!” _

You chuckled to yourself. The prince was flamboyant, eccentric, and so so so sweet. He was even so kind as to let you get ready in the palace so you didn’t have to walk so far. Praise Hylia for that. You finally convinced him you needed to wear shoes to such a formal event. Such high heels though...you weren’t really expecting that.

You took one last look at yourself, twirled, and walked out the doors to the temple. Eyes seemed to follow you as you walked through the halls and across the courtyard. Let them look, you were taken anyway. 

Now at the entrance, you looked around. Bazz waved and walked up to you. His muscles and everything right about his body seemed to become even more handsome. Goddess, he was hot. “You ready? You sure look nervous.” He was wearing his best adornments.

You pouted at his teasing. “I’ve just...never been to a Zora wedding before.” Bazz patted the top of your head. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it. All of this was Sidon’s stupid idea anyway.” He popped out his elbow for you to take. You took it and walked through the doors. The prince greeted everyone who walked through the doors. “Bazz, (Y/N)! I am so happy you could make it.”

Bazz gave his prince a bow. “Thank you for doing this for us, Sidon.” The prince winked and gestured you inwards. 

You took your seat next to eyeing Zora. Yet, the captain didn’t seem to mind. He put his arm around you and brought you close. It was only a few days out from making your relationship public. Most Zora seemed to be fine with it, but a few gave you unamused glances. Yet, Bazz always never paid those gazes any mind. You blushed as he took his other hand to hold the two of yours. He was  _ proud _ to have you here with him. 

And that, made you feel invulnerable.

The priest stood in front of the seated crowd. He seemed slightly confused and looked to the prince for confirmation once again. When the prince nodded him on, he faced the crowd once again.

“We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Prince Sidon’s best friend, bubbles, and his favorite rock.”

You chuckled slightly as the groom was brought out in a small fish tank. The prince’s pet fish, bubbles, was the one to be wed. Sidon staged this whole wedding as a cover up for his previous blunder. It was his best friend after all…

Bazz let go of your hands and put his hand between your bodies.  _ What is he… _ Bazz began making suggestive circles on your hip. You blushed and looked at him. “Don’t get too turned on, my pufferfish. I can’t take you here with all these people around.”

_ This guy… _

_ Damn you loved him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story! I'm so thankful for all the kudos and comments you leave! It feeds this typing machine!


End file.
